Eterno
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: "A veces la vida se siente piadosa y les da a las personas la felicidad, risas, familia y amor. Otras veces condena a alguien a una larga cadena de tristesas. Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne y mi historia no tiene un final feliz." Slash! GalexPEeta. Lemmon. 18. ¡Mal summary, entren!
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, hoy comienzo una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Los personajes no son míos, son de Suzanne Collins y probablemente debería encarcelarme por hacer lo que hago con ellos jaja

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, contiene escenas fuertes, si el slash no es lo tuyo, entonces no lo leas. :)

* * *

**Gale POV.**

-¿Todo va a estar bien? -Le pregunto a Madge.

-Si -me contesta sonriendo.

-Con respecto a el, me refiero...

Y ella sonríe.

Toda mi vida, desde que recuerdo, ah sido un completo desastre.

Crecí completamente solo, a excepción por las personas de limpieza y mantenimiento que viven en mi casa. Mis padres nunca estaban, y cuando estaban era una pesadilla.

Mi padre manejaba una empresa y mi madre pasaba todo el día con sus amigas o amantes. Y entonces ellos murieron.

Y yo con ocho años tuve que aprender a ser fuerte.

Y después conocí a Madge, la única persona con la que me sentía a gusto. La única que dejaba entrar en mi corazón. La única que me hacia sonreír. Que me hacia caminar por la vida y no solo arrastrarme. Pero entonces ella murió también. Y no solo murió. Si no que su muerte se quedo grabada en mi mente.

Yo fui quien encontró su cuerpo.

Y no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que sonreí. Creo que no eh encontrado un motivo suficiente para hacerlo.

**Peeta POV.**

-¿Estas listo? -pregunta mi madre.

-Si -contesto bajándome del auto-. Tranquila mamá, no voy a llorar.

Tomo mis cosas y comienzo a caminar.

Es mi primer día en esta escuela, críe que un cambio de ambiente me vendría muy bien. Ademas la situación con mi papá se estaba poniendo... tensa.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿El aula B12? -le pregunto a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

-Entras por ese pasillo y das vuelta a la derecha una vez que topes, ahí empiezan las aulas B -me contesta sonriendo.

-Gracias -le digo.

Trato de perecer normal, sin intimidarme por el grupo de jóvenes que hay por todas partes. La gran parte de ellos se ven mayores que yo.

Nunca me han molestado las personas, creo que puedo manejarme bien entre ellas. Pero eso no quita el nervio del primer día.

-¿Puedo pasar? -le pregunto a la maestra después de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante, tu debes de ser Peeta -dice ella caminando hasta mi y estrechando mi mano.

Esta sonriendo ampliamente. Su cabello es color rojo fresa y lleva un vestido amarillo brillante.

-Es un gusto que estés con nosotros -dice.

-El gusto es mio -respondo un poco confundido.

-Haber jóvenes, su compañero se va a presentar. Ya saben cual es el procedimiento cada vez que tenemos un alumno nuevo. -su voz es chillona y feliz. Da unos ligeros aplausos cuando se calla y todos están sonriendo, se sienten cómodos con ella.

Oh mierda. Presentarme.

Pero antes de que comience a hablar la primera chica de la primera fila se pone de pie y eleva su mano para saludarme.

-Me llamo Regina, me encanta la música instrumental, toco el piano y quiero ser actriz. -Y se sienta.

Después el chico detrás de ella hace lo mismo.

-Mi nombre es Jake, me gusta el futbol y el cine gore.

Y cada uno hace lo mismo.

Todos se sienten tan a gustos y cómodos. Unos hablan mas que otros. Unos apenas hablan. Y definitivamente uno de ellos ni siquiera se molesto en elevar la mirada hacia mi.

El chico del fondo, el ultimo de la ultima fila. Y nadie le tomo importancia. Ni siquiera la maestra.

Sigo esperando a que el se levante y se presente pero no lo hace. Y me doy cuenta que la maestra me mira a mi.

-Tu turno, Peeta -dice ella.

Asiento y sonrío.

-Mi nombre es Peeta, me gusta mucho la música... la buena música. Puedo pasar horas y horas leyendo, es una fascinación. La pintura es un don natural, nunca eh tomado clases. También, extrañamente, me gusta cocinar y hornear, es raro, pero a mis hermanitos les gustaba, y no había nadie que lo hiciera. No se molesten en criticarme o hablar de mi, de todas formas no me va a importar -sonrío-. Siempre eh vivido y voy a vivir mi vida como quiero vivirla, sin importarme lo que los demás piensen. Prefiero que me odien por quien soy a que me amen por alguien que pretendo ser...

Todos están en silencio. Atentos.

Volteo mi rostro hacia la maestra y ella sonríe.

-Magnifico -y da unos ligeros aplausos-. Ahora Peeta, toma asiento en donde quieras y por favor, no te abstengas de opinar en la clase siempre que quieras.

Me encojo de hombros y busco un asiento vacío.

Una chica de cabello rubio levanta la mano y señala un asiento a su lado. Sonrío.

La chica frente a ella se voltea y sonríe ampliamente mientras le dice algo en el oído.

Siento que me pongo rojo mientras camino hacia ellas.

-Soy Johanna -dice la de cabello obscuro-. Y ella es Prim.

-Hola Prim, gracias por el asiento -le digo sonriendo.

-Lo estaba apartando para ti -contesta palmeando mi hombro.

Y la clase comienza.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido por que la clase es muy dinámica y la maestra nunca se calla, y es muy divertida.

Prim se la pasa hablando conmigo en susurros discretos y Johanna esta completamente volteada platicando con nosotros.

Cuando la campana suena todos comienzan a guardar sus cosas.

-Pudes juntarte con nosotros si gustas -dice Prim.

-Gracias -contesto.

-Haber tu horario -Johanna toma la hoja arrugada de mi cuaderno-. Estas en todas las clases con nosotras, que emoción.

-Te aseguro algo, nunca te vas a aburrir de Johanna, pero aveces es un poco fastidiosa.

-Hay cállate Prim -la chica se pone de pie.

Tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Tonificado bajo esos jeans negros ajustados y su blusa sin mangas. Se ve incluso un poco ruda. Lleva unas botas negras y su espeso cabello enmarca su rostro delgado.

Al contrario de ella, Prim parece una princesa. Lleva un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa con un listón verde debajo del busto. Unos zapatos verdes y su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, con una trenza adornando el peinado.

Cuando miro detrás de Prim veo al chico del fondo guardando sus cosas. Y no puedo evitar fijar la mirada en el.

Tiene un rostro rudo y sin expresión. Sus facciones son toscas. Labios gruesos. Ojos grandes y pestañas espesas. Su cuerpo es grande, musculoso y rígido.

-¿Quien es el? -pregunto.

Prim se gira para seguir mi mirada.

-Es Gale, creo que se apellida Hawthorne o algo así -contesta Johanna sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a quien me refiero-. Es muy extraño. Al principio pensé que era alguien muy serio, pero simplemente es como si no existiera. Después de todo este tiempo ya nadie le presta atención. Ni siquiera los profesores.

Sigo mirándolo. Desde que se levanta hasta cuando pasa a un lado mio y sale por al puerta.

-Ignóralo, todos lo hacemos -dice alguien a mis espaldas. Un hombre.

-¡Finnick! -grita Prim y da un saltito-. ¿¡Por que mierda no habías venido!?

Johanna le da un beso en la mejilla y Prim mueve los bancos para abrazarlo.

-Este debe ser el chico nuevo, ¿No? -pregunta.

-Soy Peeta -me presento estrechando su mano.

-Soy Finnick -dice el con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Su rostro es hermoso, con una cabellera rizada color cobre y un cuerpo atlético.

-¿¡En donde te habías metido?! ¡Nos tenias preocupadas, mierda! -Johanna le da un golpe en el hombro.

-Hay linda -Finnick extiende su brazo para abrazar a Prim, quien se acopla cómodamente en su cuerpo-. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí. Andando, llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

-Tienes que contarme todo -lo amenaza Johanna mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

Prim lleva su pequeño brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Finnick y este pasa su ancho brazo sobre los delgados hombros de ella.

-¿Vienes o no? -pregunta el cuando se gira para mirarme.

Sonrío y asiento.

-Integrate hermano -me dice extendiendo su mano derecha para tomar la mía y hacer que camine con ellos.

Doy un respingo cuando su cálida mano se envuelve entre mi muñeca. Pero nadie dice nada, solo siguen platicando, como si fuera muy normal. Y quizá lo es para ellos.

En todo el camino Finnick se la paso abrazando y besando a un montón de personas. Hombres y mujeres, y yo me sentía extremadamente raro caminando con ellos tres.

Me integraron a sus conversaciones con una facilidad increíble.

Finnick venia discutiendo con Johanna por una canción y Prim se reía de ellos mientras se abrazaba de mi cuerpo con comodidad. Y no batallé nada para pasar mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura y caminar junto con ellos.

Me sentía cómodo. Me sentía en casa, en familia.

**Gale POV.**

El día de hoy fue justo como todos los días. Tengo poca tarea y eso me molesta, supongo que tendré la tarde libre.

Hoy entro otro alumno nuevo al salón, no puse atención si fue hombre o mujer, de todas formas, no me importa.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Que desea comer hoy? -me pregunta Renata cuando llego a la casa.

-Lo que sea esta bien. -contesto arrojando mis cuadernos al sofá del recibidor.

Me voy directo a mi habitación y trato de dormir un poco.

Después de comer y hacer la tarea me voy al gimnasio. Comienzo a sentirme débil de nuevo.

-El tiempo esta pasando, Gale -la voz de Marco, mi tío, se escucha a mis espaldas.

-Lo se -contesto mientras jalo la polea con esfuerzo.

-Pronto tendrás que hacerte cargo de la empresa que dejo tu padre.

-Lo se.

-Deberías tratar de hacer algo mas que ir a la escuela y a este lugar... ya sabes... relacionarte con las personas.

-Termine -le digo después de dejar las pesas detrás de mi-. Iré a tomar una ducha.

**Peeta POV.**

-Voy a hacer unas compras saliendo de la escuela, ¿Vienes? -Me pregunta Finnick pasando su brazo por mis hombres-. Le dije a las chicas pero Katniss esta enferma e irán a atenderla.

-Si, claro, esta bien -contesto.

-Genial, entonces... ¿Quieres que pase por ti a algún lado? ¿Nos vamos después de la escuela?

-Mi madre vendrá por mi, solo tengo que avisarle, no hay problema con ella.

-Bien, entonces vengo por ti a la ultima hora -dice.

-¿No estas con nosotros en esta clase también?

-Si... pero digamos que tengo hambre y prefiero comer que entrar a matemáticas.

Sonrió.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos horas.

-Hecho brother -suelta mis hombros y coloca su mano en mi cabello, despeinandolo, y después me da unos golpes en la espalda.

Entro al aula perplejo. Eh visto a Finnick por solo tres horas y es la segunda vez que platico con el y parece como si me conociera de hace mucho.

-Te aparte lugar -dice Johanna señalando el banco después de ella. Frene a Prim.

-Después de clases vamos a ir a ver a Katniss, ¿Te gustaria ir? -me pregunta Prim.

-¿Quien es Katniss?

-Es mi hermana, tuvo un accidente cuando regresaba de Portland.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, no pasa de un par de yesos en su brazo y pierna. -sonríe.

-Esta bien, pero le dije a Finnick que lo acompañaría saliendo...

-No hay problema, Finnick dijo que después iría a vernos. ¿Vas? Haremos algo rico de cenar. -Interviene Johanna.

-Claro, me gustaría ir si Finnick me lleva.

-Entonces es un hecho -concluye Johanna y se sienta rectamente cuando entra el profesor.

-No hables y presta suma atención a su clase, si quieres que no te obligue a salirte. -susurra Prim.

-¿Es por eso que Finnick no entra? ¿Lo sacó?

-No, en realidad Finnick tenia hambre -dice Johanna y me hace reír. Pero pierdo toda felicidad cuando el profesor comienza a hablar.

Y el aula queda en completo silencio.

Al final de la clase espero encontrarme con Finnick pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Mi madre me esta esperando -le digo a las chicas.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, Peeta -dice Prim.

Se despiden de mi con un beso y comienzo a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

El día esta agradable para ser las tres de la tarde. El sol se esconde detrás de una masa espesa de nueves blancas.

-Hola mamá -le digo.

-Peeta, ¿como te fue? -Me pregunta mientras baja su vidrio para hablar conmigo, confundida, esperando a que suba al coche.

-Bien, de hecho me invitaron a comer, y antes voy a acompañar a un amigo a unas tiendas.

Mi madre entrecierra los ojos y antes de que hable el brazo de Finnick se envuelve en mi cuello.

-¿Listo? -pregunta-. Hola señora.

-Hola hijo -dice mi madre sonriendo.

-Peeta estará conmigo, iremos a la plaza Mall, después creo que iremos a cenar con las chicas... pero... ¿puede ir, cierto?

Mi madre abre la boca y me mira durante unos segundos.

-Claro, si, no hay problema -sonríe.

Finnick le devuelve la sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bien, este es mi numero y el numero de las chicas, por cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien -toma el papel que le entrega Finnick-. Solo no llegues tan tarde, hijo. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego señora.

Veo el auto alejarse en el estacionamiento.

-¿Listo?

-Sip.

**Gale POV.**

Creo que lo único interesante que hice en la semana fue ir a ver a Madge un rato. Me gusta estar con ella. El panteón donde descansa siempre esta en completo silencio. Puedo tirarme sobre su tumba a gusto y pensar que ella esta ahí conmigo.

Ya es lunes de nuevo. Y mi rutina semanal comienza.

-¡Vamos a tener un proyecto en equipo! -esas palabras resuenan en mi mente por que quiere decir que tengo que compartir mi trabajo con otros-. Bueno, en realidad es de parejas. Como su compañero Mellark lleva solo una semanita con nosotros, el elegirá primero.

Comienzo a rayar en mi libreta.

Cada que había trabajo en equipo o en pareja esta maestra te obligaba a ponerte de pie y elegir tu equipo, y nadie puede quejarse. Siempre me había dejado hasta el final, y para cuando llegaba a mi, alguien ya había sido obligado a elegirme.

-Gale Hawthorne -escucho a lo lejos. Y mis ojos se levantan hacia la voz masculina.

Todos le miran directamente, incluso la maestra, con cierta incredulidad.

Después todos se giran para mirarme.

Bajo la vista y suspiro, terminando mi trazado en la libreta.

-Señor Hawthorne -me llama la maestra-. Esta con su compañero Mellark, es nuevo en los trabajos en equipo, así que espero le informe como funcionan y como me gustan a mi.

-No hay problema -contesto.

-Bien, la siguiente... Fanny, eliges tu cariño.

La hora completa se va en esta estupidez.

Cuando la campana suena guardo mis cosas.

-Hola -un chico esta frente a mi.

-Hola -contesto mientras intento hacer que el cuaderno entre en la mochila.

-Estamos juntos, soy Peeta -extiende su mano para saludarme.

No soy tan grosero para no estrecharla, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

-Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos hoy en la tarde? ¿O como?

-Es para dentro de dos semanas -le digo.

-Pero tenemos que llevar una vitacora diaria.

-Podemos inventarla.

-En realidad, me gustaría hacerlo correctamente, pero si no puedes no hay problema, yo lo comienzo -su sonrisa se expande sobre su rostro de niño pequeño.

Comienzo a escribir en un papel arrugado que descansaba en mi parrilla.

-Es mi dirección. Ahí te espero. Toda la tarde esta libre.

Y me marcho del aula. Programando mentalmente lo que tengo que hacer saliendo de la escuela.

-No creo poder ir hoy a la empresa, tengo un trabajo que hacer de la escuela.

-Gale, tienes que venir, y tengo todo preparado, no puedo cancelarles a todos.

-Bueno, entonces coloca la cita en una hora, voy para aya.

Me salgo de la escuela y me voy directo a la empresa.

**Peeta POV.**

Estaciono el coche frente a la casa que Gale señalo en su escrito.

No puedo creer que Gale viva en esta casa y valla a la misma escuela que yo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? -me pregunta el guardia que esta en los portones.

-Si, estoy con Gale en la escuela, me dijo que viniera a su casa...

-Claro, ¿Peeta Mellark?

-Así es.

-Adelante señor Mellark. Puede estacionar su coche junto a los del señor hawthorne.

El camino que lleva a la casa esta rodeado de arboles y frente a ella hay una enorme fuente con un ángel en la punta.

-Hermoso -murmuro.

Dejo el coche de mi madre en el estacionamiento y subo los escalones hacia la casa.

-¿Hola? -pregunto cuando abro la puerta. No veo a nadie.

Es una sala enorme, frente a mi están unas escaleras elegantes que te llevan a un recibidor lujoso y después continúan hacia el segundo piso.

Escucho música en la habitación continua y camino lentamente.

Esta una chica rubia.

-¿Hola? -pregunto.

-¡Dios! -grita ella resbalándose y tirando el bote de plástico que tenia en sus manos.

-Lo siento -le digo y corro a levantarla.

-Ay, perdón, me espante, estaba distraída, lo siento.

-No hay problema, sonrió.

Con un control apaga la música.

-Perdón -baja la mirada.

-Era una buena canción -le digo.

-Gracias, es solo que...

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Donde esta el señor Hawthorne?

-¿Gale? No lo se, ¿No vive aquí?

-Si, solo que pensé que venia con usted.

-No, no. Quedamos de vernos aquí.

-Esta bien, no debe de tardar en llegar. Puede esperarlo en la sala si gusta.

-Pon esa canción ¿Como se llama?

-Es The Scientist de Coldplay -dice ella-. El señor Hawthorne no debe de tardar en llegar y a el no le gusta la música.

-¿No le gusta Coldplay?

-No. No le gusta la música. Ningún tipo.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es desde pequeño. Siempre fue un niño muy reservado.

-No debes de ser tan mayor a nosotros. -le digo-. ¿Lo conoces desde antes?

-Si, mi madre trabaja aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando era niña me gustaba venir a "La gran casa" -sonríe-. Gale siempre estaba solo.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Muchas cosas, a veces siento un poco de compasión por el.

-¿Que pudo hacer que un niño creciera así?

Se encoge de hombros.

-¡Mariana! -Grita una voz femenina desde la puerta-. ¡El señor esta por llegar! ¡Deja todo preparado!

La chica hace una inclinación de cabeza y me indica que la siga.

-Puedes esperarlo aquí, es el estudio.

Entro en la habitación que me indica.

Me siento en uno de los grandes sillones de piel café y espero.

-Hola Gale -lo saludo cuando entra.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado -dice sin girarse a verme.

-No importa, estaba pensando sobre...

-¿Te importa si comenzamos? Elegí el tema, espero no te moleste, ya llevo unos cuantos párrafos.

-Ah... ok, esta bien, no hay problema.

Me acerco al gran escritorio y comienzo a copiar en mi cuaderno.

Presiento que Gale no se va a dirigir a mi de nuevo.

Y así sucede.

* * *

Hola chicos, este fue el capitulo de introduccion, mas que nada para que conocieran a los personajes, espero les haya gustado y los deje con ganas de saber como se desarrollara.

Por favor, para poder continuar les pido un pequeño review, necesito saber que estan ahi.

Gracias!3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, espero este capitulo les guste. Quiza piensen que va demasiado rapido, pero asi se supone que deberia de ser, de hecho, no quize llevarlo desde el primer capitulo para hacerlo un poco mas lento, pero bueno, no los interrumpo mas, nos leemos abajo

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-No es malo –dice Prim tomando de su té caliente-. De hecho, yo estuve con el en un equipo… sabes, ninguno hizo nada, y teníamos planeado echarle la culpa a Gale, ya sabes, por no haberse comunicado… pero cuando entramos al aula Gale había hecho todo el trabajo el solo y nos había puesto a nosotros también. Me arrepentí tanto de haber pensado en culparlo…

-Yo solo pienso que es raro, pero en fin, quien sabe que habrá pasado para que un chico se comporte así –agrega Finnick.

-Exacto –concuerda Johanna-. Mejor no hablemos de el, total, ya lo elegiste como pareja, ahora te aguantas.

-No me estoy quejando, es solo que me parece muy incomodo. No habla ni dice nada. –contesto.

-Por lo menos sabes que tendrás un buen trabajo, Finnick no ah hecho nada desde que nos reunimos por primera vez en su casa.

-Te dije que lo haría, Johanna. No tienes por que presionarme. Ya sabes que sucede si me presionas. –Da un trago a su cerveza-. Además, es viernes y el lunes no hay clases, por favor. Vamos a disfrutar de un fin de semana sin escuela. Por favor.

-Salud –dice Johanna.

-Salud –repito yo.

-Tanto alcohol dañara su hígado y riñón, chicos –nos recuerda Prim por tercera vez en la misma hora.

-Primrose –la regaña Johanna.

-Ya –Prim le guiña un ojo y da otro sorbo a su te.

Johanna bebe su cerveza de un solo trago.

-Creo que tengo que irme –dice-. Mi madre sigue llamando.

-Vamos, yo te llevo –le dice Prim.

-Yo me voy con ustedes, chicas. No me siento bien para manejar.

-No, no –Finnick pasa su brazo sobre mi hombre-. No me vas a dejar solo, ¿Verdad Peeta? Quédate…

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Peeta se queda. Yo lo llevo mañana.

-Okay –Prim besa la mejilla de Finnick y después la mía-. Tengo que ir a alcanzarla.

Johanna va caminando hacia el coche, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Empezamos a beber desde las nueve de la noche.

Finnick había encendido el asador y había hecho carne y alitas.

Johanna trajo suficiente cerveza para todos, aunque Prim no toma, y para ser sincero, yo tampoco; así que después de cuatro horas ya comienzo a sentirme mareado.

-Toma –Finnick me entrega otra botella y se sienta a un lado mío.

La casa de los padres de Finnick tiene un patio trasero hermoso. Y Finnick tiene su pequeño espacio. Hay dos sofás de piel y una pequeña cama, los tres muebles forman un círculo y en medio hay un centro para hacer fogatas fácilmente. Se siente mágico estar aquí.

-Y dime Peeta, ¿Qué te hizo venir acá?

-No se, el destino, quizá…

-Yeah. Creo que es bueno que estés aquí, conozco a las chicas desde siempre y nunca habíamos tenido otro amigo hombre.

-Pero tú tienes amigos por todos lados.

-No. No. Esos no son amigos. Mis únicos amigos son Prim, Katniss y Johanna. Y ahora tu.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Aun no conozco muy bien a Katniss, pero creo que es buena persona.

-Es la más seria de nosotros. Ya sabes, es como más madura.

-Si, lo note el día que fuimos a verla.

-Es un poco difícil entrar en su círculo, pero veras que pronto estarás ahí con nosotros.

Me acuesto en la cama y dejo la botella en el suelo. Siento que la cama se mueve en círculos y cierro los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta Finnick y siento que se recuesta a mi lado.

Odio el movimiento que hace.

-Creo que me siento mal –digo con esfuerzo.

Siento que si hablo voy a vomitar. Y quiero ponerme de pie pero no encuentro como hacerlo.

La helada mano de Finnick toca mi frente y después mi mejilla, lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Abro los ojos y giro mi rostro para verlo. Esta recostado a mi lado y me mira fijamente, con sus labios ligeramente separados.

-Estas frio. Es solo el alcohol. ¿Nunca habías tomado?

-Si, pero nunca cerveza. Ni tanta. –Sonrío.

-Solo cierra los ojos y el mareo pasara. Te servirá mucho que vomites.

Niego con la cabeza y no cierro los ojos.

Sostengo la mirada verde naturaleza de Finnick.

Coloca su codo izquierdo en la cama para apoyarse; sigue acariciando mi pecho y mi cuello con su mano derecha.

Entonces solo siento sus labios junto a los míos y después el se recuesta en la cama.

Trato de ponerme de pie pero no puedo. Y lo único que hago es cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana, despierto solo por que estoy empapado en sudor.

La cabeza me duele horrible y el sol me da directamente en la cara.

-Oh mierda –me levanto de la cama lentamente.

Finnick sigue dormido.

Me pongo de pie lentamente y bebo de la taza que había dejado Prim.

El té sabe raro por que ah perdido la esencia, pero lo bebo por completo. Me hace sentir mejor.

-Oh Dios –murmuro cuando el sol me da directamente a los ojos.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida de la casa. Lo único que pienso es en llegar a mi fresca habitación, beber un vaso grande de agua helada y dormir.

-¿Peeta? –me pregunta mi madre cuando entro a la casa.

-Si mamá –contesto malhumorado.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Estas crudo, Peeta Mellark. Has bebido demasiado.

-Mamá, ahora no…

-Ve a tomar una ducha. Te preparare una sopa.

-Gracias.

Subo las escaleras lentamente, cada sonido del zapato al golpear la madera es un martillazo en mi cabeza.

De verdad, de verdad estaba en mi mente ducharme, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta como y ya estaba dormido en la cama.

-¡Peeta! –Alguien vuelve a gritar.

-¡Mamá! –Me quejo cubriéndome con la cobija-. ¡Me mata la cabeza!

-¡Pues hijo! ¡Anda levántate! ¡Tienes que comer algo!

-No

-Si, levántate o abriré las cortinas y encenderé la música.

-¿Nunca te has sentido así?

-Si. Muchas veces. Y se que quedarte ahí acostado sin comer ni beber nada solo te ayudara a que mañana aun tengas resaca. Así que te vas a comer esto y después te darás una ducha. Apestas a tabaco y me vas a apestar la cama.

Con el seño fruncido comienzo a comer de la sopa que mi madre ah preparado.

-Pica –me quejo.

-Si, te ayudara a sentirte mejor.

Me termino la sopa y mi madre no se levanta de la cama hasta que termino el litro de agua también.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a ir con el chico ese de tu escuela?

-¿Gale?

-Si, ese.

-¿Qué horas son? –froto mis ojos.

-Las cinco veinte.

-¡Mierda! –me levanto de la cama de un salto.

-¡Peeta!

-¡Lo siento, mamá! ¡Habíamos quedado que a las cuatro!

-Si, eso me dijiste

-Tengo que irme

-No, no. Te vas a duchar antes.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Ducha!

Doy unos saltos estúpidos y corro por mi ropa y una toalla seca.

Me baño en tiempo record y me pongo lo primero que agarré.

-Nos vemos de rato.

Salgo de la casa y conduzco lo mas deprisa que puedo hasta la casa de Gale.

Entro corriendo.

-Buenas tardes, señor –me saluda la chica mientras me abría la puerta.

-Hola Mariana ¿Gale esta en el estudio?

-Si señor.

-Soy Peeta –le recuerdo y corro hasta el estudio.

Gale esta de pie, ordenando unas hojas blancas en sus manos.

-Hola, lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

-No hay problema, no es nada –ni siquiera gira su rostro para verme. Aunque eh azotado la puerta. No parece enojado o molesto. Simplemente es el mismo de siempre.

-Pero llegue dos horas después…

-No te van a poner una multa por eso.

-Gale yo…

-Ya termine el trabajo, solo faltarían las bitácoras, pero nos la arreglamos…

-Gale, no puedes hacer eso. –Por alguna razón soy yo el que se siente enojado. Y la verdad no entiendo por que.

-Si puedo –contesta caminando hacia mí y entregándome un paquete de hojas-. Solo tienes que inventar la bitácora y ya. No habrá problema. Todos lo hacen.

-Eso no Gale –le arrebato las hojas de la mano y doy dos pasos, dándole la espalda.

Me quedo en silencio y el también.

-Bueno, si te quieres quedar no hay problema…

Y eso termina por hacerme explotar.

Estaba tratando de encontrarle una buena razón a mi enojo. Pero no la encontré. Creo que tiene que ver con este maldito dolor de cabeza que tengo. Y la sensación de resequedad en mi garganta.

-No Gale. Eso no. No puedes hacer como que nada paso. Gale. Tienes que enojarte –me doy media vuelta y me encaro a el-. Tienes derecho a enojarte. A Gritar. A romper cosas.-

Mientras mas hablo más coraje tengo. Doy un paso mas hacia adelante y Gale uno hacia atrás.

-No te voy a golpear solo por que no pudiste llegar a tiempo.

-¡Fueron dos horas! ¡Te deje haciendo todo! ¡Y no es solo eso, Gale! ¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre eres así! ¡Y No… esta… bien! –doy otro paso hacia adelante, elevando mi rostro para verlo-. No importa lo que te haya pasado antes, ¡Tienes derecho a ser feliz! ¡A sonreír! A enojarte. Mierda, Gale. Moléstate. Di algo.

Doy otro paso más y empujo su pecho con fuerza. El no hace nada, nada más que dar otro paso hacia atrás. Y eso me molesta más.

-¡¿Que mierda sucede contigo?! –Vuelvo a golpearlo en el pecho-. No es normal, Gale. ¡No eres normal! –Y vuelvo a golpear su pecho. Y el ya no tiene espacio para moverse, la pared esta a su espalda-. ¡Eres humano Gale! ¡No pretendas no serlo! ¡Nada de lo que te hicieron vale la pena! –Y vuelvo a golpearlo.

Y en ese momento veo la primer reacción en el rostro de Gale. Su seño se frunce.

Y vuelvo a golpearlo.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, sujeta mis muñecas y me da media vuelta haciendo que golpee la pared con mi espalda. Y el aire se me va al tiempo que un par de cuadros caen al suelo.

Respiro agitadamente mientras veo su rostro enojado. Furioso.

Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Estas yendo demasiado lejos –murmura con coraje. Y es lo que quería que sucediera. Y sonrío ligeramente por que eh cumplido mi prometido. Hacerlo tener una emoción-. No te burles.

-No yo… -presiona más mis muñecas-. Gale –me quejo-. ¿No lo entiendes? Esta bien que te enojes. Esta bien, Gale. Es lo que hacen las personas.

No dice nada, pero poco a poco su seño fruncido va adquiriendo la seriedad de siempre.

Sus manos van soltando poco a poco mis muñecas.

Pero su rostro no se separa de la corta distancia entre el mío.

Voltea a ver su mano izquierda, sujetando mi derecha por encima de mi cabeza, yo hago lo mismo. Va soltando poco a poco mi muñeca, pero no separa nuestras manos, si no que extiende sus dedos lentamente entre los míos. Y lo mismo hace con la otra mano.

Cuando regreso mí vista al frente, hay otra especie de sentimiento en sus ojos. Un sentimiento más obscuro. Y sin esperarlo sus labios se juntan a los míos, moviéndolos con desesperación.

Junta su cuerpo al mío con fuerza y suelta mis manos para sujetar mi cintura y presionarme con su cuerpo.

No se que hacer, no se si debo tocarlo, si debo apartarme, si debo golpearlo… Lo único que tengo en la mente es que quiero que siga besándome.

Con cautela coloco mis manos en su cuello y al momento en que mis manos tocan su piel, sus labios se vuelven más bruscos entre los míos, hasta sentir su lengua entrando con esfuerzo.

Aparta sus manos de mi espalda y se quita la camisa rápidamente para volver a mis labios.

Acaricio lentamente su espalda baja desnuda y me detengo antes de llegar a la pretina de su pantalón. Un sonido sofocante sale de su garganta, aumentando la presión en mi pecho.

Sus largas y frías manos comienzan a acariciar mi vientre por debajo de la playera y con un rápido movimiento me quita la prenda, arrojándola al sofá.

No se que mierda debo hacer o como se supone que deba actuar, pero su tacto, su piel, sus labios, nada… nada permite que me detenga. Solo quiero más.

Cuando sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello tengo que sujetarme del marco de la puerta para evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca de mas.

-Vamos a mi habitación –murmura en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento.

Se lo que sigue. Y se lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero que sus labios sigan en los míos.

Me toma de la mano y me saca del estudio, sin importarle si hay alguien fuera.

Caminamos un momento hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera.

La abre y me deja entrar a mi primero. El interior es hermoso, pero ni siquiera me da tiempo de verlo todo por que ya tengo sus manos en mi espalda, presionándome contra su pecho y besando desesperadamente mis labios.

Caminamos, sin despegarnos, hasta que siento la cama detrás de mis piernas.

Con brusquedad me hace caer recostado sobre la cama.

La mirada de Gale es otra por completo. Sus ojos grises brillan de una manera peculiar. Su seño se frunce de una manera extraña, dándole a su expresión una nota de cinismo e intensidad que lo hacen parecer otro.

Se quita el pantalón de mezclilla, dejándolo caer a sus pies y recorro su cuerpo con mi mirada, lo más rápido que puedo, queriendo que la imagen se quede en mi mente para siempre.

Sus brazos desnudos son enormes, su pecho es ancho e inflado, como sus piernas. La erección notoria bajo su ropa interior me hace respirar aun más deprisa.

Entonces, sujetando el elástico de su bóxer, queda desnudo frente a mí.

Siento vergüenza, vergüenza de verlo. Así que me concentro solo en su mirada.

Se sube a la cama y se tira arriba de mí, besándome, acariciando mis brazos y mi espalda, levantándome con su fuerte mano.

No quiero tocarlo…. No, si quiero tocarlo, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

Lentamente y analizando sus reacciones, coloco mis manos en su espalda desnuda y comienzo a descender lentamente mientras me besa. Llego a sus glúteos, con mis manos temblando, y el no se queja. Acaricio su pierna derecha, tratando de abarcar todo el musculo que pueda en mi pequeña mano.

Gale suelta un sonido extraño de su garganta y comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Tengo los sentidos al máximo, y mientras una pequeña fracción de mi cerebro me dice que no lo haga, la otra gran fracción solo quiere seguir besándolo, hasta terminar.

Yo mismo soy quien le ayudo a Gale a quedar desnudo debajo de su piel cálida.

Su miembro queda sobre el mío, y mientras me besa comienza a frotarlos.

Me retuerzo entre sus brazos por que nunca había tenido tanto placer, y el sabe como tomarme con rudeza pero con una delicadeza entre sus dedos para unirme mas a su cuerpo.

Estoy en un punto en donde quisiera meterme dentro de el, donde la piel entre nosotros no es suficiente, donde quiero que todas nuestras partículas se unan. Pecho contra pecho, abdomen contra abdomen, nuestras piernas entrelazadas y acariciándose mutuamente en cada movimiento. Y nuestros miembros vueltos uno solo. Solo no quiero que el tiempo pase. Y esta pasando, demasiado rápido. Robándome la mejor parte de mi vida.

Gale comienza a besarme el cuello rápidamente y pierdo el control. Su erección sigue moviéndose entre la mía, y su pubis se presiona cada vez con mas fuerza. Entonces comienzo a sentir el orgasmo viniendo y Gale no se detiene, sigue besando mi cuello, acariciando mi pierna y frotando su erección con la mía.

Termino con una fuerza extraordinaria viniendo desde a dentro, en una unión de todos los sentidos, cuando la respiración de Gale roso mi oído, cuando sus labios besaron detrás de mi lóbulo, cuando su pecho se froto contra el mío y sus pies presionaron mis pantorrillas. Cuando su mano derecha sujeto con fuerza mi pierna y su izquierda acaricio mi pezón sensible por la fricción. Cuando su miembro largo roso mis testículos y presiono toda mi erección, y todo junto como un momento mágico que me llevo a tocar un poco del placer más intenso de la vida.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando comencé a sujetar la cobija con mi mano derecha, hasta que el dolor en las articulaciones de mis dedos fue demasiado intenso.

También estaba sujetando un pedazo de musculo en la espalda de Gale.

Su miembro siguió moviéndose por mi entre pierna, y cada fricción con el mío me provocaba una onda de placer hasta mis dedos.

Entonces el cuerpo de Gale se tensa, su garganta emitió un sonido maravilloso y cae rendido sobre mi cuerpo, sofocándome.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un largo momento, antes de que el volviera a besarme en los labios y se tirara en la cama con sus manos debajo de su nuca.

Ahora que habíamos terminado, que estábamos libres, me sentía raro. Comenzaba a analizar todo de nuevo.

Pero no me arrepentía. Y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que tuviera la oportunidad.

-No significó nada para mi –murmura Gale y sin siquiera esperármelo, siento algo raro en mi pecho.

-Lo se –contesto, pero mi voz me falla al final.

-Deberías irte, tengo cosas que hacer.

Su tono inexpresivo me toma por sorpresa, me provoca un dolor extraño, aunque nunca fuimos nada. Pero para mi significó mas, mucho mas que simple sexo.

-Hay un baño en aquella puerta, si quieres usarlo. Yo usare ese.

Se pone de pie y ni siquiera tengo el valor para mirarlo. No me muevo hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Y corro hacia el baño. Duchándome deprisa. Tratando de quitar todo el resto de Gale de mi cuerpo. Tratando de hacer que el agua se lleve todo. Que me deje como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no lo logro. No puedo lavarme el interior.

No llores. No es lo suficientemente importante para llorar. Todos lo hacen. Todos los jóvenes hacen esto. No llores.

Me visto lo mas deprisa que puedo y salgo de la casa.

Me siento indispuesto para seguir conduciendo. Estaciono el coche en el primer lugar que puedo y coloco mi rostro entre mis manos y me recargo en el volante.

-¿Qué hice?

**Gale POV.**

-¡Gale! –me gritan.

Fijo la mirada en los ojos furiosos de mi tío y de nuevo me pierdo en la luz de la noche que entra por la ventana de la oficina.

-Gale, por favor, es importante… -se rasca las sienes.

-Lo siento, hoy estoy indispuesto –y me pongo de pie-. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien. Lo siento de verdad.

-¡Gale! –me grita una vez mas antes de salir por la puerta.

Esto esta mal.

Esto esta muy mal.

Este no soy yo. Me eh convertido en alguien que no quería. Alguien débil. Alguien a quien le importa otra persona. Me comienza a importar esa persona. No, demasiado tarde. Ya me importa lo suficiente. Más de lo suficiente.

Me subo al coche y comienzo a conducir.

Trato de recordar si alguna vez mencionó su dirección o por lo menos alguna pista, pero no lo recuerdo.

Pero recuerdo la casa de alguien.

Conduzco despacio, tratando de que mi mente encuentre una razón para detenerme e irme a casa. Lo malo es que encuentro mil razones pero no puedo hacerlo.

Bajo del coche y toco el timbre.

Espero uno, dos, tres minutos. Y vuelvo a tocar.

Y vuelvo a esperar.

-¿Gale? –me pregunta el chico, esta sin camisa y abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Finnick –suspiro-. Oye… ¿tendrás la dirección de Peeta? Necesito verlo…

-¿A la una de la madrugada?

-Si… es… importante.

-Okay… si… es en la Mine Street, entre Bales y la 2da. Una casa blanca con negro. –Se recarga en el marco de la puerta y después entrecierra los ojos-. ¿Esta Peeta bien?

-Eh, si, todo bien.

-Okay… ¿Estas tu bien, Gale?

Asiento.

-Discúlpame por la hora.

Hace un ademan con su mano y después me despido de el.

Me subo al coche y comienzo a conducir.

Llego hasta la casa de Peeta sin dificultad y bajo del coche.

Trato de caminar lo más lento que puedo, pensando muy bien en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Toco el timbre.

Internamente me prometo no volverlo a tocar. Esperar solo un minuto y si nadie sale, irme.

Espero por más de un minuto y cuanto estoy a punto de irme la puerta se abre.

-Peeta –susurro.

-¿Gale? –pregunta el con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que le da directamente.

-Escúchame, necesito hablar contigo.

-Son las dos de la mañana, mi madre esta durmiendo….

-Lo se, lo siento, es solo que… No tengo la fuerza para seguir haciéndolo –me acerco un paso a tengo la fuera para mantenerte fuera, Peeta. No tengo la fuerza ahora para olvidarlo todo.

-Gale…

-No, escúchame. Por favor. Perdóname, perdóname por lo que dije antes –sujeto su rostro entre mis manos.

-No hay problema, fue lo que sentiste, la culpa fue mía por…

-No. –Tapo su boca. Sus labios bajo mi palma son cálidos-. No fue verdad. Solo tenía miedo a aceptarlo. Tenía miedo a mis sentimientos. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a depender de alguien. A ser herido. Otra vez.

Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos.

-Tengo miedo a que sientas lastima por mi…

-No digas eso Gale.

-Peeta, por favor. Ya no tengo el valor para quedarme afuera. Has entrado en mí. Yo no quería que sucediera, pero sucedió. Por favor…

Se queda en silencio.

-No se lo que pasó…

-Yo tampoco –concuerda el-. Gale, creo que estas muy alterado, y probablemente has bebido algo. Creo que deberíamos seguir esta conversación mañana...

-No. –Vuelvo a tomarlo entre mis brazos-. No hasta mañana, Peeta. No. Duerme hoy conmigo –suelto de pronto. La desesperación ah invadido mi pecho-. Déjame dormir contigo hoy. Solo… déjame sentir algo de nuevo…

Me mira directamente, con esos perfectos ojos azules.

-Si –susurra.

-¿Si? –pregunto sorprendido.

Y el asiente ligeramente.

Una sonrisa se extiende en mis labios. Y ni siquiera la forcé. Ah salido sola, como si estuviera acostumbrada a estar ahí.

Tomo su pequeño rostro y junto nuestros labios.

El golpeteo de mi corazón me recuerda que estoy vivo.

Que puedo volver a vivir.

* * *

Y que les ah parecido el capitulo?! :D

Espero su review, por favor, se que estas ahi, leyendo, no te toma mas que un minuto escribir algo, bueno o malo, lo que sea!

Quieren que continue? Espero su opinion3

Besos mis amores:*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos! Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que este capitulo les guste, no me gusta hablar mucho antes de la historia, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-¿Gale? –le pregunto antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-¿Si? –pregunta el, moviéndose en la cama para mirarme.

-¿Estas ebrio?

Sonríe. Una ligera sonrisa, tímida, pero de felicidad, y que llega hasta sus ojos. Es hermoso.

-Un poco, si.

Me quedo en silencio.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –pregunta.

Asiento ligeramente.

Extiende sus brazos y me envuelve en ellos.

Me siento bien. Me siento protegido. Aunque no hay nada que deba temer, pero me siento como si nada de afuera me pudiera tocar.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente esto… -presiona mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Si, lo se. Yo también lo siento.

Inhala profundamente sobre mi cabello.

-Creo que empezamos de la peor manera, Peeta. ¿Y si olvidamos todo y volvemos a comenzar?

-No creo poder olvidarlo. Nunca.

-Es cierto. Pero no quiero que me veas de esa manera.

No contesto.

-¿Confiarías en mi? –pregunta.

-Solo necesito saberlo todo… con respecto a ti.

-No puedo… aun no puedo dejarte entrar por completo. Por favor. Necesito estar seguro.

Me siento incomodo entre sus brazos y el lo nota, pero no me suelta, solo me aprieta mas hacia su cuerpo.

-No es por ti, Peeta. Es por mí. Así funciono yo. Si te dejo entrar rápidamente, y… y algo sale mal. No lo soportaría. Quizá pienses que no tengo corazón, pero es mentira, tengo el corazón más sensible que puedas imaginar. Desde hace mucho tiempo aprendí que cuando esperas algo de las personas, les das el poder para herirte cuando no cumplen tus expectativas. Entonces, si no quieres sentir dolor, solo no tienes que esperar algo de ellas. No debes dejar que entren a tu vida. Eso duele menos. Mucho menos…

-Pero así funciona la vida, Gale. Hay decepciones y dolores…

-Si hubieras pasado por lo que yo pase… entenderías.

-Entonces déjame conocerlo.

-Lo conocerás, Peeta. De eso estoy seguro.

Coloca sus labios sobre mi frente y queda en silencio.

El latido de su corazón bajo mi oído me arrulla hasta quedar completamente dormido.

**Gale POV.**

Sentir su pequeño cuerpo dormido entre mis brazos me hace creer que estoy protegido. Como cuando eres niño y abrazas a tu muñeco de peluche, o cuando te cubres con tu cobija, cuando presionas la almohada. Sabes que estas seguro. Y así me siento.

Pero en el fondo se que esto esta mal. Todo lo que ah pasado con Peeta esta mal. El es hombre. Yo soy hombre. Esto no es normal, yo mismo me eh burlado interiormente de esto. Y aquí estoy. Acostado en la cama con un hombre. Un hombre que me hace sentir más hombre.

Debería irme, ahora que el esta dormido. Debería hacerlo. Olvidarme de el.

No puedo seguir con esto, si lo dejo entrar… estaría fallando todos mis pensamientos de los últimos cinco años. Si algo sale mal… si esto se extiende… mas… no sabría controlarlo.

Comienzo a soltarlo poco a poco, soltando su pequeño cuerpo y cuando por fin logro zafarme del agarre, el se reacomoda y recuesta su rostro en mi pecho, con su pequeña mano rechoncha, larga y blanca, sobre mi.

Los próximos minutos los dedico a admirar su rostro. Sus largas pestañas, su cabello rubio cayendo en su frente, sus dedos con ese toque rosado, su quijada marcada, sus labios delgados.

No puedo dejarlo. Es demasiado tarde. Le eh permitido entrar.

**Peeta POV.**

En la mañana, despierto y Gale esta recostado en mi cama.

Oh maldición.

Me levanto lentamente, sin moverme mucho.

Cierro las cortinas para que no se filtre el sol y salgo lentamente de mi habitación.

-¿mamá? –susurro en su habitación.

No hay nadie.

Camino hasta la ventana del pasillo que da a la calle.

No esta su coche.

-Buenos días –dice Gale a mis espaldas.

Doy un salto de susto.

-Hola –sonrío sonrojándome-. Hay un baño en mi habitación, puedes usarlo, yo usare el de visitas.

-Esta bien –y sonríe. Es la tercera vez que veo la sonrisa de Gale Hawthorne.

Entro al baño y me cepillo los dientes. Cuando estoy por afeitarme un poco se escucha el timbre de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta.

-Hola Finnick –me sorprendo al verlo ahí.

-Hola Peeta, pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si estabas… bien –su mirada se aleja, mirando detrás de mi.

-Lo siento –Es Gale-. ¿Puedo usar una toalla limpia? –pregunta desde las escaleras.

-Claro, están en mi habitación –le digo.

Asiente y sonríe a medias.

Regreso mi mirada a Finnick, que mira en dirección a Gale y después a mí. Y entiendo que no es normal que Finnick vea a un hombre sin camisa bajando por mis escaleras.

-Ya veo que estas muy bien –dice frunciendo los labios.

-Oh, no –contesto-. No, no, no. No es lo que crees que es.

-No importa. De hecho pasaba por eso –rasca su cabeza-. Ayer pasó por mi casa y preguntó por ti, pensé que algo había pasado.

-Ya… es solo que… -me recargo en el marco de la puerta tratando de parecer casual-. Tuvo un problema con su familia y no tenía a donde ir, y solo me conocía a mí, así que…

-Ya, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, en realidad…

-No, no lo estoy haciendo –sonrío.

-Vale, las chicas y yo haremos algo en la tarde, llámame si te apuntas.

-Esta bien –contesto.

-Pues esta bien –Se da media vuelta y apenas da un paso cuando regresa a mi y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

-Oh… Finnick… -me sorprende su actitud, ni siquiera fui capas de devolverle el abrazo.

-Espero que llames, eh –despeina mi cabello y se marcha.

¿Qué demonios pasa con las personas?

Subo hasta mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa y esperar a Gale.

-Bueno, creo que debería de irme –dice cuando sale del baño, con su cabello húmedo.

-Esta bien –respondo bajando la mirada.

Me siento un poco incomodo con todo.

Salimos en silencio y bajamos las escaleras.

Abro la puerta y el me sonríe muy ligeramente.

-Entonces, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Yep –contesto.

Da dos pasos hacia la calle y vuelvo a hablar.

-Gale… -se detiene-. Quédate.

Su cuerpo se voltea lentamente.

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises se fijan en mí, y después se iluminan con el brillo de una sonrisa en sus labios gruesos y rosados.

-Si quieres que me quede…

-Quiero que te quedes –respondo. Rindiéndome al deseo interior.

Se acerca hacia mi, junta nuestros cuerpos sin tocarnos, respira sobre mi rostro y entra a la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente.

**Gale POV.**

-¿En que piensas? –le pregunto.

Estamos sentados en el sofá de su casa, ah preparado un poco de chocolate caliente y esta horneando un pastel, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puede hacer un niño como el.

Bueno, en realidad tenemos la misma edad, pero me siento mayor, mucho mayor.

-Creo que vamos demasiado rápido –dice mientras frota sus dedos en mi mano.

-Esperar no tiene caso. Dime, mírame… -gira su rostro para verme-. Dime, Peeta, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Si –responde al instante.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tiene de caso esperar? Te gusto, me gustas, si esperamos… algo puede pasar.

Se queda en silencio.

-Me costara mucho tiempo entenderte bien, Gale.

-¿Te molesta como soy?

-No, me gusta –responde mientras se recarga en mi hombro-. Creo que me gusta como eres.

-Sabes, yo no tengo nada, Peeta. No hay nadie que me interese… hasta ahora. Eres la única persona que me importa. De verdad. Me refiero a… no me importa quien sepa que estoy contigo. No me importa quien me vea. No tengo a nadie que me prohíba hacer cosas…

-Gale… -me silencia con un susurro-. A esto me refiero. No puedo hacerlo. No aun, Gale. Yo… yo no sabia lo que podía sentir hacia un hombre hasta… ese día. No puedo solo aceptarlo o…

-Te entiendo –coloco mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo-. Si tiempo necesitas, tiempo será. Me conformo con tenerte así en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo puede el corazón de un hombre latir de esta manera cuando esta con otro hombre?

-Simple: Estas vivo. Estas vivo y tú corazón lo sabe. Estas vivo y encontraste algo por lo que ser feliz. Al menos eso es lo que me pasó a mí.

Un sonido desde la cocina nos interrumpe.

-Ya esta listo –Peeta se pone de pie.

Lo sigo hasta la habitación continua.

Saca el refractario del horno, con cuidado, y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

El pan huele delicioso y se ve delicioso, es café, casi negro, de chocolate.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? –me dice señalando el betún.

-No, en realidad no –respondo.

Sonríe ampliamente.

Primero unta crema de avellanas por todo el pan, cubriéndolo completamente, después, con cuidado, unta el betún color naranja.

-¿Por qué naranja? –pregunto.

-No lo se, me gusta ese color.

De repente el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpe.

-Mi madre –dice Peeta aun sumergido en la decoración.

-Huele delicioso –dice la señora Mellark cuando entra a la cocina y guarda silencio cuando me mira.

-Buenas tardes señora.

-Oh, no me digas señora muchacho, me haces sentir vieja…

-Mamá…

-Hacia mucho que no horneabas nada, deberías invitar mas seguido a tu amigo –sonríe ampliamente.

Al instante me doy cuenta que tipo de persona es ella.

Es agradable a la vista y estar cerca te hace sentir cómodo, no como las madres de todos.

Lleva un vestido hasta las rodillas, de colores, unas sandalias elegantes, pero casuales y su cabello esta alborotado por todos lados. Es rubio, como el de Peeta, pero completamente rebelde, rizado y esponjoso.

De un lado saco Peeta su habilidad por la pintura, por las artes. De su madre. Sin dudas. Es del tipo de personas que con tan solo mirarlas sabes que es un artista.

-El es Gale, mamá -Dice Peeta, sin levantar la mirada.

-Mucho gusto, Gale. Puedes decirme Charlotte.

-El gusto es mío, señora.

-Nada de señora o no vuelves a entrar en mi casa ¿Esta bien?

Volteo a ver a Peeta, esta sonriendo.

-Esta bien –respondo sonriendo también.

-Mamá, en la mañana Salí a buscarte pero ya te habías ido –dice Peeta-. Te quería decir que Gale se quedo a dormir en casa anoche.

Siento que un calor extraño me invade.

-Tuvo un problema y le ofrecí la casa.

-Claro, no hay problema. No hay problema, esta bien ¿Gale? Puedes quedarte cuando quieras.

-Gracias –respondo.

Me siento mal, mal por que ahora ella me ah abierto las puertas de su casa y yo la eh traicionado. Me refiero a que estoy con su hijo y no lo sabe.

-Por cierto, Peeta, me encontré al chico del cabello rizado… Finnick.

-¿si? –dice Peeta sin tomarle importancia.

-Lo invite a el y las chicas a comer. ¿No hay problema, verdad?

Voltea para mirarme.

-Oh, no, claro que no –digo.

-No sabía que ibas a estar aquí y…

-No hay problema, de verdad. De hecho, creo que ya tengo que irme, tengo unas cosas que hacer en la oficina…

-No te vallas –dice la madre de Peeta.

Y por primera vez desde que salió el pastel, Peeta eleva la mirada.

-Quédate, Gale –dice.

Sus ojos profundos se fijan en los míos.

-No vas a despreciar mi comida, ¿Verdad Gale?

-¿Y mi pastel? –agrega Peeta.

Sonrío ligeramente y bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien, entonces iré a arreglar eso y cambiarme de ropa, regreso en unas horas.

-Esta bien, te estaremos esperando para comer ¿Okay?

-Si señora.

Entrecierra los ojos.

-Charlotte –corrigió-. Bueno, nos vemos en unas horas.

-Te acompaño –dice Peeta.

Salimos de la habitación y me abre la puerta.

-Vuelve, por favor –me suplica en un susurro.

-Volveré –le aseguro mientras acaricio su barbilla con mis dedos-. Te quiero.

-Te quiero –murmura el.

Me hace sonreír.

Ese movimiento de sus labios figurando esas palabras. Me hace sentir vivo, cada vez mas vivo.

**Peeta POV.**

-¿Regresara? –pregunta mi madre.

-Si, lo hará –contesto dirigiéndome al pastel.

-Peeta… ¿Qué hay con el?

-¿Qué hay de que? –centro mi atención en el pastel.

-No se Peeta, algo hay con el… me doy cuenta.

-Te estas volviendo loca, otra vez –sonrío, restándole importancia.

-No, Peeta. Se de lo que hablo. Quizá tu no te des cuenta, pero en este breve momento fue inevitable no notarlo.

-¿Me pasas las chispas?

-Peeta –eleva la voz.

-¿Si? –pregunto fastidiado y tomando las chispas de caramelo por mi mismo.

-La manera en la que te mira… en la que te siente… la forma en la que te habla… Peeta, sabes que no me molestan esas personas…

-¿Qué personas mamá? –inquiero con molestia.

-Los homosexuales –esa palabra me hace detenerme-. En realidad, no hay clasificación, son solo personas, ¿Sabes? Es como cuando a alguien le gusta la música pop y a otros el rock, así es esto, una simple elección. No existe nada de eso, no hay "Hombre, mujer, gay y lesbiana", no. Somos personas. Todos. Pero… quizá el chico este malinterpretando las cosas…

-Mamá, llevas diez minutos de conocerlo y mira todo lo que estas diciendo.

-Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo loca de nuevo –sonríe y sacude su cabeza-. Solo quiero que sepas que no me importa ¿Okay? Tú eres mi hijo, siempre. Ninguna elección me hará cambiar de opinión.

Tuerzo los ojos y se acaba el tema.

-Tengo que comenzar la comida o se me morirán todos de hambre.

Por fin respiro, cuando mi madre se pone el mandil para cocinar. Algo me dice que estoy rojo como un tomate. Que mi madre lo sabe, lo sabe todo. Quizá así sea, quizá nos vio. O nos escucho. O quizá solo esta hablando por hablar, como siempre.

No lo se.

Y estoy asustado por eso.

-¡Peeta! –Grita Finnick abriendo la puerta, cuarenta minutos después de que Gale se marchara.

Mi madre ni siquiera se molesta en despegar los ojos de la pasta.

-¡Estoy acá! –grito dejando el pastel terminado en la barra.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Huele delicioso! ¡No me digas! ¿Están horneando pan?

-Es pastel –contesto cuando lo veo entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Dios, huele delicioso. Hola señora.

-Hola hijo –contesta mi madre sin quitar su atención de la comida que esta preparando.

-Las chicas están estacionando el coche –explica Finnick.

-No –le digo golpeando su mano para que no pique el betún del pastel-. Vamos, vamos. No quiero que nadie lo toque.

Lo empujo hasta salir al pasillo.

-¡Huele delicioso! –dice Prim al tiempo que entra en la casa. Yo sigo empujando a Finnick.

-¿Pastel? Huele a pastel –agrega Johanna detrás de Prim.

-Todos están despreciando mi comida –se queja mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡Hola Charlotte! –grita Johanna con confianza.

-Hola chicas, en un rato mas esta todo listo.

-¡No hay problema!

-Venga, vamos a la sala –les digo.

-¡Vamos afuera! El clima es hermoso –sugiere Prim.

Me encojo de hombros y salimos de la casa.

Hay un pequeño jardín a un costado, con una mesa y un par de sillas, y una gran sombrilla.

El día estaba nublado, con poca luz filtrándose y un poco fresco.

-No puedo creer que vallamos a ir a México –dice Prim reclinándose en la silla.

-Yo quería ir a Paris –se queja Johanna.

-Todos van a Paris –dice Finnick-. Siento que el País de México es mas…

-¿Cultural? –sugiero.

-Si, como prehistórico, no lo se, es mágico. Extrañamente mágico.

-Yo quiero conocer las pirámides. –Dice Prim-. ¿Sabían que han encontrado datos en rocas antiguas que acaban de suceder hace apenas unas décadas?

-Uy, eso es interesante –murmura Johanna-. Esas cosas me dan miedo.

-Por favor… -reprime Finnick pero queda en silencio cuando el sonido de un coche llegando interrumpe.

Todos se giran para mirarlo.

Es Gale.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunta Johanna con curiosidad.

-Es Gale –les digo-. Lo invite también.

-¿Gale? ¿Gale Hawthorne? –pregunta Prim.

-Ese –respondo.

-Dios, ¡Que carro! –dice Finnick con sorpresa.

-¿Si?

-¡Mierda si! ¡Tienes que decirle que me lo preste algún día!

Me sorprendo.

Para mi es solo un carro, apenas puedo distinguir entre Ford y Chevrolett.

Gale baja del auto, lleva unos jeans azules ajustados y una camisa blanca desabotonada del pecho.

-Wow –susurra Johanna-. ¿Pueden creer que nunca había notado lo apuesto que es?

-Pero si esta re bueno –agrega Prim.

Gale camina con seguridad hasta nosotros, moviendo sus brazos ligeramente y mirando el suelo, lleva unos lentes de sol color café que se quita cuando llega hasta nosotros.

-Oh, siéntate –le digo corriéndome una silla y dejándole un lugar entre Finnick y yo-Chicos, este es Gale.

-Ya nos conocemos –dice Finnick-. Hola.

Gale extiende su mano, pero Finnick se retuerce de una manera incomoda para darle un abrazo y palmear su hombro.

-Es bueno que estés aquí –dice. Finnick tiene una facilidad para hacerte sentirte cómodo con el.

-Solo dime Prim, la última vez me llamaste Primrose, pero Prim esta bien –se levanta para darle un beso en la mejilla que toma a Gale por sorpresa.

Y Johanna hace lo mismo.

Gale no habla. Esta sin expresión, como siempre.

-Es un Mercedes, ¿Verdad? –le pregunta Finnick, sin dejar que haya un solo silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-Así es –responde Gale.

-Valla, no pensé que tuvieras un coche así…

-En realidad no me gusta usarlo, pero tuve que.

-¿Qué motor es?

Me quedo mirando a Gale, sin prestarles atención.

Prim y Johanna se comienzan a comunicar en su estilo, intuyo que es sobre Gale.

No escucho una sola palabra que salga de sus bocas, por que me pierdo en esa forma en que Gale se esta desenvolviendo con mis amigos.

Algo que nunca me hubiera esperado. Pero debe ser esa habilidad que tiene Finnick.

Me hace sentir bien. Verlo conversar entusiasmadamente. Verlo sonreír un par de veces. Verlo hacer muecas y ademanes con sus manos. Me hace sentir feliz.

Mientras los miro estoy perdido del mundo, no se lo que sucede fuera.

Quizá para cualquiera es solo una escena normal. Para mi no.

Gale, mi Gale esta siendo alguien normal.

Finnick gira su rostro hacia el coche y en un instante la hermosa y penetrante mirada de Gale se une a la mía.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa hermosa y baja la mirada.

Regreso al mundo cuando me percato de la mirada de Finnick.

Miro lentamente hacia todos lados.

Todos me miran. Están como… esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo no se cual es.

-¿Ah? –suelto de pronto.

Y eso hace que todos se rían. Pero el único sonido que de verdad penetra en mi es esa ligera y casi inaudible risa de Gale. Es un sonido maravilloso. No fue una risa, mas bien una risilla entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero fue perfecta.

En este momento me sentí atan extraño, admirando cosas estúpidas en un hombre, pero… me hacia sentir vivo, extrañamente mas vivo que antes.

-¿Entonces Peeta? –pregunta Prim.

Y en ese momento la puerta se abre y le estaré increíblemente agradecido a mi madre por eso.

-¡Ya esta la comida chicos! –grita.

-¡Ya vamos! –dice Johanna.

-¡No, no! –Vuelve a gritar mi madre-. ¡Comamos fuera! –aplaude un par de veces entusiasmada antes de entrar a la casa de nuevo.

-¡Voy a ayudarle! –grita Prim. Ella y Johanna se ponen de pie y se marchan.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlas? –pregunta Gale.

-No, ellas pueden –responde Finnick.

Gale sonríe, de nuevo. Me siento estúpidamente celoso por que yo no eh sido el causante de esa sonrisa.

-¿Crees que algún día podría probarlo? –Finnick señala hacia el coche.

-Por supuesto –responde Gale-. Nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a correrlo un rato. Hay que probar si es cierto todo lo que dicen de la maquina.

No puedo creerlo, Gale haciendo planes para salir con alguien a hacer algo.

Finnick articula algo que no logro entender y me quedo mirando a Gale mientras murmuro "What the hell?" el lo capta y se encoge de hombros sonriendo ligeramente.

Minutos después las chicas y mi madre ponen la mesa.

Mi madre cocino lasaña, su lasaña. Mi platillo favorito.

-Esta delicioso –murmura Finnick.

-Gracias –contesta mi madre-. Dejen espacio para el pastel, Peeta lo horneó.

-Entonces, ¿Peeta? ¿Qué dices? –pregunta Johanna.

-¿Sobre que? –trato de parecer casual, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, que obviamente no sabia de lo que hablaba, pero sabia que se refería a la pregunta anterior que no conteste por estar mirando a Gale.

-¿No vas a invitar a Gale a nuestro viaje? –pregunta Prim torciendo los ojos.

-Oh, eso… -miro a Gale, no nos presta atención-. Por supuesto, Gale –lo llamo y el me mira-. Vamos a ir a México la próxima semana, ya escuchaste la discusión –señalo con la barbilla a Johanna y Prim-. Vamos, será divertido.

-Oh, gracias, pero vallan ustedes, es su viaje.

-Ay por favor –se queja Johanna-. Vamos hombre, será divertido. Se que México no es tan interesante, pero será divertido.

-No tienes idea de lo que es cultura mundial, Johanna –se queja Prim.

-Vamos –insisto.

-Venga, hombre, si vas a ir, de hecho no te estamos pidiendo permiso, nos vamos el próximo martes. Pásame el parmesano –Finaliza Finnick.

Miro a Gale a los ojos y sonrío ligeramente mientras asiento.

El asiente también, curvando sus labios.

**Gale POV.**

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme –les digo cuando ya no hay luz solar.

-Pero no hemos comido pastel –dice Primrose.

-Después lo pruebo, ya es un poco tarde –explico.

-Por favor, Peeta lo horneo para ti –dice la señora Mellark.

Volteo a ver a Peeta, no dice nada, pero entiendo su mirada por completo.

-Esta bien, solo un rato más.

-Genial –la señora Mellark se pone de pie y entra a la casa.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su itinerario? –pregunto mientras doy un sorbo a la limonada.

-Bueno, encontramos un paquete muy bueno, son un montón de lugares, el paquete se llama recorrido Rivera Maya, lo mejor es obviamente Playa del Carmen, Cancún, Chichen Itzá e Isla mujeres, todo se ve precioso –contesta Primrose.

-Suena interesante –les digo.

-Mira, mi padre pude prestarte el dinero, es muy económico, de hecho, mi padre te lo puede financiar con su empresa y después lo vas pagando poco a poco –sugiere Johanna.

No quiero sonar soberbio, ni despreciar su amable invitación, así que lo digo de la mejor manera:

-No, no te preocupes, puedo conseguir el dinero -Ni siquiera me parece difícil.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Iremos? –pregunta entusiasmada.

-Si no hay inconveniente en que yo valla…

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Gale? –pregunta Primrose.

-Soy de tu edad –respondo sonriendo.

-Hablas demasiado extraño.

Me rio entre dientes y bajo la mirada.

Es increíble lo sorprendentemente fácil en que estas personas me hacen sentir cómodo.

-¡Pastel! –Grita la madre de Peeta.

Después de comer un trozo del delicioso pastel de Peeta nos quedamos platicando otro rato más. Pensé que podría sentirme incomodo, pero no lo hago. Ni siquiera con Finnick a mi lado tocándome y golpeándome cada que hay algo gracioso en la platica. Tratándome como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

-Ahora si tengo que irme –les digo poniéndome de pie.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela –dice Prim y todos guardan silencio-. ¿No? –pregunta tímidamente.

Después se giran para mirarme.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré, como siempre –sonrío y todos se relajan.

Quizá pensaban que volvería a mi rutina diaria cuando regresara a la escuela.

-¿Crees que podrías llevarme? –Pregunta Finnick-. No eh traído mi coche y vivo por tu casa, las chicas viven en el otro extremo…

-Claro, no hay problema –le digo-. Solo voy por mi chaqueta dentro… -Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y saco las llaves del coche-. ¿Quieres conducir?

Arrojo las llaves y Finnick las agarra en sus manos con agilidad.

-¡Dios si! –grita poniéndose de pie.

-Enciéndelo mientras voy por mis cosas –le digo-. Voy a pasar… -me dirijo a la señora Mellark señalando la puerta.

-Te acompaño –dice Peeta poniéndose de pie.

Entramos en la casa y me entrega mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –murmura señalando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué fue que? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Ese cambio… -comienza-. Ese cambio de actitud…

-No lo se –respondo bajando la mirada-. Sabes, cuando me fui de tu casa… cuando los vi a todos sentados fuera… sabia que si quería estar contigo tenía que esforzarme. Tenia que convivir con los tuyos. Tenia que hacerlo por ti…

-No tienes que cambiar nada Gale, nadie tiene que cambiarte jamás…

-No. –Tomo sus hombros con mis manos-. No, escúchame. Pensé que seria difícil… pero ellos… -sonrío-. Ellos lo hacen fácil, ni siquiera tuve que actuar –admito.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

-La vida es fácil cuando aprendes a vivirla. –susurra.

-Lo se, y es lo que estoy comenzando a hacer –acepto.

Sujeto su barbilla entre mis dedos y me acerco a el, lo suficiente para respirar su aroma peculiar, como a mantequilla, naturaleza cálida y un poco de perfume.

Inclino mi rostro hacia el suyo y el cierra los ojos. Pero yo no. No quiero hacerlo. Quiero grabar cada poro de su piel.

Me aparto de el y sus hermosos ojos azules se abren.

-Nos vemos mañana –susurro.

-Hasta mañana –dice el sonriendo.

Y sonrío también. Sonrío de verdad. Solo como puedo sonreír cuando estoy cerca de Peeta.

Acaricio su mejilla, bajo por su cuello y roso su pecho con el empeine de mi mano, hasta llegar a su abdomen y me detengo cuando siento la pretina de su pantalón.

Peeta estira su mano, toca mi rostro lentamente e imita el procedimiento por el cuello, mi pecho, provocándome una respiración entre cortada, pero no desciende por mi abdomen, si no que acaricia mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

-Hasta mañana –digo yo.

Salgo por la puerta, tratando de acompasar mi respiración.

-¡Nos vemos! –Grita Johanna desde la mesa.

Me despido de ellas con las manos mientras murmuro un "gracias" hacia la señora Mellark que asiente al instante y sonríe.

Subo al coche, de copiloto.

-El sonido del motor es maravilloso –dice el.

-Ponlo en marcha –ordeno con una sonrisa y el lo hace.

-No puedo creer que este conduciendo un Mercedes de este tipo.

Solo sonrío. Su entusiasmo me hace sonreír y es la primera vez que me siento feliz por la felicidad de otra persona. Bueno, la primera vez después de Madge.

-Quizá deberías llevarme a mi casa primero –sugiero-. Quizá deberías llevar el coche mañana a la escuela, yo puedo utilizar otro.

-Oh no –dice el-. No, no, no. Gracias pero no. No puedo hacerlo.

-Ya, si lo harás –le digo-. Da vuelta en esta calle.

Deja sus labios separados. Se que quiere. Se que esta emocionado.

-¿Estas seguro? –me pregunta mientras entra en mi casa y estaciona el coche frente a la puerta principal

-Si, lo estoy. Quizá quieras correrlo un rato, el motor esta un poco dormido, necesita diversión.

El sonríe ampliamente con esa sonrisa tan peculiar de Finnick Odair y niega con la cabeza, divertido.

-Sabes Gale, deberías decírselo… A Peeta, me refiero –su sonrisa se pierde.

Me quedo en silencio, con la respiración cortada.

-Serás feliz. Peeta será feliz. Nosotros también seremos felices por que ustedes lo sean.

No puedo encontrar ninguna palabra en mi boca.

-La felicidad a veces es difícil de aceptar, es solo por que las personas tienen miedo a tomarla –murmura.

Asiento. Y cierro la puerta.

Me quedo de pie en la escalinata hasta que mi coche desaparece en el infinito después de los portones.

¿Tendrá Finnick Odair razón?

* * *

Hola de nuevo c: ¿Que les ah parecido el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado!

La pregunta de todos: ¿Por que paso tan rapido? Bueno, es como cuando comes, siempre dejas el postre para el final, pero resulta que, cuando llegas al postre, ya no tienes hambre por que has comido lo suficiente y la mayoria de las veces terminas solo picoteando. Es una metafora, es la metafora de mi vida. En mi vida me como el postre primero.

Chicos, ayudenme con un review, yo se que ahi estan! Vamos, te quito 1 minutos de tu tiempo:(

losquiero3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! como estan todos? Feliz Navidad! Espero lo hayan pasado muy bien! Entrego a ustedes este capitulo, espero les guste! Trate de subirlo antes, pero no podia entrar a la pagina y todo eso:D solo espero que esten muy bien y les esté agradando la historia :D

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

-Esta semana se hará larguísima –dice Prim mientras se acurruca a mi lado, hoy amaneció un poco frio-. Espero que en México haga buen clima.

-Creo que hará calor –dice Johanna uniéndose a nosotros.

-Prefiero que haga calor –responde Prim.

-¿Y andar todos sudados? –inquiere Johanna.

-Esas son las excursiones, amiga.

-Además, las afrodisíacas playas de México tienen que ser disfrutadas con suficiente calor –agrego mientras entramos al aula.

Lo primero que hago es buscar a Gale con la mirada, esta hasta el final, solo, con la mirada clavada en un libro, como siempre.

-Hay que comprar bloqueadores solares –dice Prim.

-Primrose… -murmura Johanna columpiándose de mi hombro para poder verla-. Hay que comprar trajes de baño.

-¡Dios si! –Casi grita Prim-. ¿Victoria Secret hoy? –pregunta.

Y me desconcerto cuando pasamos nuestros lugares de siempre. Siento que es por que las chicas vienen platicando concentradamente de ropa y cuando hacen eso no se dan cuenta de nada.

-Tengo una tienda mucho mejor –le dice Johanna.

Entonces llegamos hasta Gale.

-Hola Gale –lo llama Prim, besándolo en la mejilla.

-Hola –lo saluda Johanna también. Y vuelven a su plática mientras se sientan. Prim en el último banco de la fila, a un lado de Gale y Johanna enfrente de ella, sumergidas en su conversación, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a que hemos elegido nuevos lugares, como si aquí nos hubiéramos sentado siempre.

Me quedo de pie, mirando a Gale a los ojos. Me sonríe con una felicidad que llega hasta los ojos y yo devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hola chicos –la voz de Finnick resuena a mis espaldas.

Palmea mi hombro pasando de largo para saludar a Gale.

-Tu coche es fenomenal, de verdad –le dice y Gale solo sonríe. Le costara trabajo acoplarse a esto, y me pregunto si no le molestará.

Finnick saluda a Prim y Johanna y después coloca su mochila en el banco frente a Gale, moviéndolo para poder pasar a la fila de alado.

Finnick y Gale comienzan a conversar sobre coches y yo me siento frente a Johanna.

Al instante llega Annie y nos saluda a todos con un beso y se sienta frente a Finnick, acomodando su banco para mirarnos a todos, y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, se integra a la plática sobre bikinis con Johanna y Prim.

Me quedo mirándolos a todos, a mis amigos y a Gale, conviviendo juntos. Un cambio total que provoca la mirada de todos en el aula. Sobre todo por Gale.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? –le pregunta Prim a Gale sobre las compras antes del viaje.

-Me gustaría –responde Gale-. Pero tengo que trabajar por las tardes.

-¿Vas a ir, verdad? –inquiere Johanna.

-Claro –responde Gale sonriendo-. De hecho, es por eso que tengo que trabajar, nos iremos una semana y el trabajo se acumulará.

-¿No es difícil? Estudiar y trabajar… -Pregunta Finnick.

-No, en realidad. Cuando no tienes nada que hacer por las tardes, hasta te sobra tiempo.

-Pues créeme, con estas chicas tiempo te faltará.

-Eso es cierto –concuerdo con Finnick.

El profesor entra a la clase y guardamos silencio. Antes de centrarme en la materia hecho una ojeada a Gale. Me mira. Sonríe. Y me guiña el ojo.

**Gale POV.**

Mientras caminamos hacia el comedor, lentamente Prim va colgándose en mi brazo, despistadamente calculando mi reacción. Pero agarra comodidad al instante y yo también. Como si mi brazo estuviera acostumbrado al de ella.

Me percato de las miradas discretas de Peeta y sonrío interiormente. Sigue preocupándole que explote en cualquier momento y haga alguna grosería. Pero eso no sucederá. No con ellos. Aunque sigo guardando mi actitud para quienes se lo merecen.

Pero estos chicos, que te hacen sentir en familia, que te hacen sentir cómodo, que en ningún momento encuentras un rastro de mala curiosidad en sus actitudes, estos chicos no merecen mas que amabilidad, y corresponder de igual manera el aprecio.

En la mesa nos sentamos todos juntos, inconscientemente, o conscientemente, aun no lo descubro, ellos siempre dejan un lugar para Peeta a mi lado. Siempre hay alguien conmigo, en mi lado derecho, la mayor parte del tiempo es Finnick o Prim, pero el lado izquierdo siempre y no importa a donde nos dirigimos, es para Peeta.

-¿Canción favorita Annie? –pregunta Finnick mientras come una hamburguesa.

-Creo que Skinny Love de Birdy -responde ella.

-¿Johanna?

-It's my life, de Bon Jovi, sin duda.

-¿Prim?

-Creo que diré Time after time de Ronan Keating, solo por que eh tomado un crush con el últimamente…

-Es bueno. ¿Peeta?

-No me hagas eso, no puedo elegir solo una.

-Vamos –Finnick esta anotando todas las canciones en una lista en su tableta.

-Diré When you say nothing at all, de Ronan Keating, solo por que Prim lo ah elegido a el.

-Me encanta esa canción –dice Prim.

-Y tu Gale ¿Canción favorita?

Todos me miran.

Y no se que responder. Ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue la última vez que escuche una canción.

-Royals –contesto-. De Lorde –fue el último nombre de una canción que escuche en la radio. Ni siquiera recuerdo la letra o la música. Es mas, espero y si sea una canción.

Nadie dice nada, y Finnick la anota en su tableta. Quiere decir que no cometí un error.

Peeta me mira y sonríe. Y sonrío también.

Me gusta la manera en que nos comunicamos. Me gusta que me haga sentir esto tan solo con mirarme.

**Peeta POV.**

Hacemos que la semana pase rápido, con actividades por las tardes y dos visitas a la empresa donde trabaja Gale, que en realidad, es socio mayoritario, pero aun no está listo para tomar el puesto.

Es viernes, mañana saldremos por la mañana. Llegaremos primero a Texas, ahí tomaremos un avión ah México, distrito federal y ahí estará el autobús esperándonos, el autobús del viaje, vamos con 30 personas mas, en su mayoría jóvenes. Creo que será divertido.

Gale voltea a verme y me quedo mirando sus ojos. Me gustan. Son grises, con destellos blancos y ligeros tonos negros en los bordes. Parecen hechos de titanium, pero suaves, profundos, como un lago de metal, espeso, pero ligero.

Me inclino un poco, solo un poco para besarlo, estaba tan cerca de mí que solo tuve que juntar nuestros labios.

Me muevo lentamente entre su boca, pero esta tensa, no se mueve, esta congelada.

Me separo, despacio, confundido.

Me mira con sus ojos demasiado abiertos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con confusión.

No contesta. Se queda callado, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Un carraspeo de garganta me devuelve a la realidad. Giro mi rostro hacia todos lados, atrás de la cúpula en la que me encerraba con Gale, estaban mis amigos, y detrás de ellos estaban los demás estudiante de la escuela. Estaba en la escuela. En el comedor. Con mis amigos mirándome fijamente. Incluso Prim tenía la boca abierta.

Lo primero que sentí fue incredulidad, por que hace cinco segundos podría jurar que estábamos solos, Gale y yo. Después entendí que solo me había perdido en sus ojos, como siempre, y había olvidado el resto. Y entonces sentí vergüenza. Ni siquiera pude ver a nadie a los ojos, al contrario, empecé a balbucear algo que en mi cerebro parecía normal, pero después de mis labios sonaba como un gato estrangulado.

Finnick carraspea la garganta de nuevo.

-Se los iba a decir –interrumpe el incomodo silencio en la mesa, tomando también una papa frita con cátsup y comiéndola-. Peeta me pidió que no lo hiciera.

No comprendo, por un momento, pero después entiendo que Finnick me esta salvando, tan cómodamente, como siempre.

-Creo que… -Johanna aclara su garganta para continuar hablando-. Merecíamos saberlo.

-En realidad, no es nada –masculla Gale con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

Fijo mi vista en el, esta un tono mas rosado que de costumbre.

Levanta su rostro y me mira, extrañamente, como pidiendo una disculpa.

-No quise decirlo así –murmura, pero sigo sin comprenderlo-. No me refería a que no fuera nada, solo que… solo que nadie lo sabia. De hecho, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos aun.

-Si, es eso –respondo cinco segundos después, cuando comprendí de lo que hablábamos-. Estamos… tratando de descubrirlo –balbuceo.

-Entonces, ¿Están juntos o no? –Pregunta Prim-. No los entiendo…

-A Peeta le gusta Gale, a Gale le gusta Peeta, pero ninguno de los dos esta preparado psicológicamente para abrir su relación al publico. Peeta teme la reacción de su madre, Gale la reacción de todo el mundo –explica Finnick, naturalmente.

-Eso es cierto –Gale aclara su garganta para hablar con facilidad-. Aunque en algo te equivocas. A mi no me importa lo que piense la gente. Solo lo estoy esperando a el…

Y todos se giran para mirarme.

Bajo la cabeza y vuelvo a balbucear estúpidamente.

-Lo que Peeta quiere decir es que lamenta haberlo besado de esa manera, estaba distraído por que esta completamente enamorado, y por un momento pensó que nadie lo notaria, y que si por favor le ayudan a guardar el secreto, solo mientras se restablece mentalmente –De nuevo Finnick lo explica tan bien que siento que fui yo mismo quien lo dijo, pero demasiado directo.

-Eso mismo –digo, reincorporándome al momento bochornoso. Pocas veces en la vida me eh quedado sin palabras como ahora-. Ahora, ¿Podemos volver a comer? Cuando haya algo que tengan que saber, lo sabrán.

-Vamos a tener esa plática, Peeta –Me amenaza Johanna.

Acepto y meto un trozo de Pizza en mi boca.

Miro a Gale de reojo. Esta sonriendo.

**Gale POV.**

-¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? –me pregunta una vez que entramos al aeropuerto.

-No lo se. ¿Puedes?

-Ellos ya lo saben –masculla señalando con la barbilla a mis amigos.

Muevo mi mano hasta llegar a la suya y entrelazo mis dedos en los de el.

Su mano es suave, grande y fuerte. Suspiro.

-¿Qué asientos nos tocaron? –pregunta Johanna.

-No lo se, pero no creo que haya mucha gente –contesta Finnick.

Nadie presta atención a nuestras manos, bueno, por lo menos mis amigos no.

Pasamos por seguridad, cada uno pasa su maleta, solo llevamos una, por que es una regla del paquete que compramos. Aunque Prim lleva mas ropa en la maleta de Finnick, Johanna en la de Gale y Annie en la mía.

-Estoy nerviosa –nos dice Annie cuando llegamos a la sala de espera.

-Como si nunca hubieras viajado –le dice Johanna.

-Nunca eh ido a México –responde.

Johanna tuerce los ojos.

Todos tienen un aspecto diferente, sobre todo las chicas.

Johanna se ah cortado el cabello y tiene unos ligeros mechones rojos cereza. Lleva un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una camisa de cuadros sin mangas y unas botas exploradoras.

Prim mantiene su aspecto fresco y elegante, pero ahora lleva su cabello en dos trenzas. Lleva una blusa transparente color perla que deja ver por completo su sostén color rosa y una falda que de enfrente esta por arriba de las rodillas y por atrás es larga hasta los tobillos, es del mismo tono rosa que el sostén.

Annie se ah teñido el cabello de rojo fresa, se ve hermosa. Al igual que Johanna, su vestimenta es cómoda y ligera, pero en vez de pantalón, lleva un short muy corto.

Finnick lleva su cabello revuelto, rizado y cobrizo. Lleva puesto un pantalón color café y una camisa color blanca.

Gale, bueno Gale es perfecto. Su cabello castaño esta peinado distraídamente, lleva un poco de vello facial formando una barba y bigote que lo hacen ver mas maduro. La camisa color verde se adhiere a su pecho y sus brazos, lleva un short color beige hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas tonificadas. Sus zapatos mocasines son elegantes y casuales al mismo tiempo. Me encanta. Me encanta ir tomado de su mano, me encanta que las personas nos miren. Me fascina.

A un lado de el, no es muy relevante que me describa a mi, de todas formas, nadie me vera.

Llevo una camisa celeste y un short café, por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos beige.

Anuncian nuestro vuelo y nos formamos para pasar.

El pasillo hacia el avión es de cristal. Una azafata nos guía hasta los asientos.

Prim va colgada del brazo de Annie y Finnick pasa sus brazos por encima de ellas.

Los asientos son para tres personas.

Prim, Johanna y Annie van juntas. Detrás de ellas vamos Finnick, Gale y yo.

-Peeta y yo tenemos que hablar –dice Johanna arrodillándose en el asiento para mirarnos-. Allá, atrás.

Sonrío.

-No es justo, Johanna. Dijimos que íbamos a estar las tres.

-Okay, entonces las tres tenemos que hablar con Peeta. Si nos disculpan, chicos.

Las tres salen al pasillo.

-¿Están locas? Estamos en un avión –les digo.

-Aun no despegamos, tenemos unos minutos, suficientes –conteste Johanna.

Gale palmea mi muslo y me pongo de pie.

Niego con la cabeza y les sonrío a las chicas.

Las personas siguen subiendo al avión.

Nos vamos hasta el fondo.

-Peeta, tienes que contarnos. –exige Johanna sentándome en el asiento. Ella se sienta a mi lado y Prim y Annie se ponen en cuclillas frente a mí, rodeándome.

-¿Contarles que? –pregunto.

-Por favor –resopla Johanna.

-Peeta, somos tus amigas –la voz de Prim se hace mas delgada que de costumbre-. Pero si no quieres contarnos nada, esta bien.

-Es que, no se como contarles –agacho la mirada y el calor inunda mis mejillas.

Annie coloca su mano en mi muslo.

-¿Lo quieres? –pregunta.

-Si, demasiado.

-¿El te quiere?

-Eso creo.

-Yo no lo creo –dice Prim-. El te mira como si fuera algo más que quererte. De verdad, Peeta. Te mira como un artista idiolizado miraría una obra de Da Vinci.

-La pregunta real es, ¿Lo quieres de la misma manera? ¿Estas experimentando? O ¿No sabes lo que quieres? –Johanna fortalece su voz conforme hace las preguntas.

-Esas son más de una –digo.

Ella me mira fijamente, sin gracia en su rostro.

-Lo quiero –contesto-. Me gusta, me hace sentir… bien. No se si lo quiero de la misma forma, yo no se como me quiere el. Pero no quiero estar un solo instante sin Gale. No creo estar experimentando, y se que esto es realmente lo que quiero. Nunca me había sentido así.

Se quedan en silencio.

-Okay, eso necesitábamos oír, Peeta –dice Johanna.

-No es que seamos chismosas. Es solo que te queremos, Peeta. Y que no queríamos que ni tu ni Gale salieran mal de esto. Sabes que no tiene nada malo, pero para algunos… no es muy bien visto –complementa Annie.

-Lo se –contesto bajando la mirada.

-Pero eso no importa. Por que mientras tú seas feliz. Todo estará bien –agrega Prim.

El sonido de unos tacones nos hace voltear hacia enfrente.

-Damas, caballero, vamos a despegar en unos minutos, les agradecería que tomaran sus asientos -nos dice la azafata con una sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos –se disculpa Annie poniéndose de pie-. Gracias.

La chica asiente y se marcha.

Johanna me da un fuerte abrazo y después Annie. Prim se recarga en mi brazo mientras caminamos hacia los asientos.

Gale y Finnick están platicando, Gale va a un lado de la ventana y Finnick se inclina sobre el, con sus labios cerca de su oído, Gale esta riendo entre dientes.

-Hey guapo –Finnick dice cuando nos mira. Se recorre un asiento, quedando en el pasillo.

Las chicas se sientan frente a nosotros, sumergidas en una plática sobre un diseñador mexicano.

Paso frente a Finnick para sentarme y siento su mano golpeando mi glúteo.

-¡Finnick! –me quejo sentándome rápidamente.

-Lo siento, se me antojaron –dice riéndose-. ¿No se te antojan a ti diariamente? –le pregunta a Gale.

Me arde el rostro y los oídos.

Gale se ríe y lo miro fijamente, esperando la respuesta. También Finnick.

Pierde su sonrisa y balbucea algo.

-Esta bien –le digo sonriendo y colocando mi mano sobre su brazo, recargándome en su hombro.

**Gale POV.**

Cuando llegamos a México ya esta un Taxi esperándonos.

El aeropuerto es muy diferente. Hay palabras en todos lados que no reconozco, gracias al cielo debajo de cada frase hay una en nuestro idioma.

Las personas cambian, la tez morena es predominante, las personas hablan libremente por todos lados.

-¿Saben español? –les pregunto cuando nos entregan las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Johanna será nuestra traductora –contesta Peeta. Las chicas están hablando entre ellas detrás de nosotros-. La familia de su padre es latina, lo maneja casi a la perfección.

Asiento, cambiando la maleta a mi otra mano para poder tomar la de el.

Las chicas se nos unen, traen un par de folletos en sus manos.

-Quiero una falda de esas –murmura Annie señalando una señora que pasa frente a nosotros cuando salimos del aeropuerto.

-Oh, yo también, pero en roja y con el bordado blanco –dice Prim.

-Johanna –interrumpe Peeta-. ¿Nuestro taxi?

-Es ese –señala una camioneta grande, blanca y con una franja amarilla.

Arrastramos las maletas hasta la camioneta.

_-Buenas tardes_ –saluda Johanna en español.

-_Buenas tardes, señorita_ –dice el hombre joven después de subir a la camioneta, había bajado a subir las maletas-. _¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?_

_-Muy bien, gracias –_responde Johanna.

_-Espero disfruten su estancia aquí_

_-Gracias, yo se que si._

Miro a Peeta, quien esta mirando a Johanna.

Johanna decidió ir de copiloto, para poder hablar bien con el chofer.

_-¿Frente al ángel de la independencia?_ –pregunta el hombre.

Johanna se voltea para mirarnos.

-¿En donde tenemos que tomar el autobús? –pregunta.

Annie abre un folleto.

-No entiendo –dice pasando el libro a Johanna.

-_Angel de la independencia, a las cuatro de la tarde_ –dice.

-_Aun quedan tres horas, ¿Gustan ir a un lugar antes?_

-Dice que todavía faltan tres horas, que si queremos ir a un lugar…

-¿Puede solo dar vueltas por los alrededores? Para conocer un poco de todo… -sugiere Prim.

Johanna intercambia una mirada con todos y después le da la orden al chofer.

El lugar es maravilloso en su estructura, hay edificios que parecen tener siglos en ese lugar. Hay arboles y pequeños puestos de manualidades y cosas como ropa bordada o dulces. No paramos en ningún lado, solo queremos seguir viendo mas de cada cosa.

Prim va sacando fotos con su cámara profesional a todos los edificios que encontramos.

Cuando la hora llega nos vamos al lugar donde nos esperan.

Ahí esta el autobús, hay gente ahí, esperando por subir.

Cuando bajamos del taxi acaparamos las miradas de todos.

-¿Tenemos algo de malo? –pregunta Annie por lo bajo.

-Creo que solo llamamos mucho la atención –responde Prim.

Johanna es la única que habla con todos los que nos preguntan cosas.

Se siente raro no entender nada, pero Johanna nos traduce todo.

El autobús va lleno, como decía la pagina de internet, en su mayoría son jóvenes.

Las chicas se roban las miradas de todos los hombres a su alrededor. Y también de mujeres.

El contraste que hacen es atrayente. Johanna con su cabello obscuro y mechones, Prim con el cabello rubio y largo y Annie, con su nuevo estilo pelirrojo.

Y bueno, el chico rubio que se aferra a la mano del castaño alto tampoco pasaron desapercibidos. A veces no sabía si nos miraban a nosotros o a las chicas.

Rápidamente nos acoplamos a la incomodidad, a Peeta le preocupaba que yo no la estuviera pasando bien, pero en realidad la estaba pasando genial.

El primer lugar a donde llegamos, después del viaje en el autobús, es a un hotel en la costa. Es hermoso, los edificios aquí son tan diferentes a los de allá, todo tienen un aire de colonialidad magnifico.

Después de instalar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones, nos dan unas horas libres para que vallamos a conocer el hotel y nos citan en la noche para llevarnos a un espectáculo de luces en el puerto.

Los primeros tres días son de playa.

EL autobús nos lleva a diferentes zonas de la costa y nos da libertad de irnos a donde queremos, con la regla de regresar a las siete de la noche, por que una noche la pasamos en los clubs de la ciudad y la otra en una fiesta en la playa.

Hay un grupo de jóvenes, dos chicas y tres chicos, que se han unido a nosotros desde el primer día, hablan un poco de ingles, así que nos comunicamos mejor.

Las tres chicas son la atracción del viaje, su estilo y su belleza atraen las miradas de todos, y más cuando están en bikini. Y no dejo a Finnick fuera, que se siente tan cómodo andando semi desnudo por todos lados. Peeta y yo nos dedicamos a estar juntos el uno del otro en cualquier momento. Ya se había superado la etapa de miradas sobre nosotros entre los del viaje, pero era imposible que los demás no se sorprendieran al vernos tomados de la mano, abrazándonos, o platicando demasiado cerca. Aun así, en ningún momento nos besamos mientras hubiera personas a nuestro alrededor.

Sin duda alguna, mi parte favorita fueron las pirámides mayas y las ruinas antiguas. En el lugar se respira magia pura.

No hemos tenido tiempo ni siquiera de dormir. Todas las noches vamos a un club, dependiendo la ciudad o el lugar donde nos encontramos, y los recorridos en el autobús comienzan a las 10am, así que a lo máximo dormimos cinco horas.

El último día se siente en el ambiente la despedida. Pedro, Daniel, Fernando, Alejandra y Astrid intercambiaron números con nosotros. Me sorprendía lo fácil que se me hacia convivir con extraños mientras estaba con Peeta.

De regreso en el avión el cansancio ah arrebatado todo nuestro animo.

Cuando llegamos a casa no queda ánimos de nada. Nos damos un fuerte abrazo todos antes de salir del aeropuerto, en donde nos esperan las familias de todos. Los padres y hermanos de los chicos los abrazan en cuanto los ven, sobre todo los padres de Prim, que nunca la habían dejado salir sola, sin su hermana. Yo me dedico a ver la bienvenida de todos. Siempre eh sabido, desde niño, que nunca hay alguien esperándome.

**Peeta POV.**

Hasta el momento en que subimos al coche siento el verdadero cansancio en mis piernas y en todo el cuerpo en si.

Giro mi rostro hacia atrás, Gale va observando hacia la noche en el exterior por la ventana.

-¿Puede quedarse Gale a dormir en casa? –le pregunto a mi madre cuando me da un momento para respirar.

-Claro que si –dice ella.

-No es necesario –interviene Gale.

-Yo se que debes de estar cansado, pero estaría bien que te quedaras, mamá no dejara que pase la noche sin que le platique todo, serias un buen apoyo –sonrío.

-Les voy a preparar algo rico de cenar mientras se dan un baño de relajación en la tina.

-Suena genial –exclamo-. ¿Te quedas? –le pregunto.

-Si, muchas gracia.

-No es bueno que llegues a tu casa a aburrirte, te apuesto a que no podrás dormir esta noche…

Gale me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo, regreso la mirada a la carretera.

Mi madre nos ayuda a bajar las maletas cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Voy a ir al súper –nos informa mamá-. Prepara la bañera para Gale, ahí están las escancias relajantes en el estante… ¿No les molesta que los deje solos un rato?

-Por mi no hay problema –responde Gale.

-Bien, ¿Algo en especial que quieran cenar?

-Lo que sea esta bien, señora.

-No me digas señora –mi madre toma las llaves del coche y abre la puerta para marcharse-. Ahora vuelvo.

Espero hasta escuchar el coche marchándose para acercarme a Gale.

-¿No quieres ir a casa? –le pregunto.

-Si no te molesta que lo diga, esto se siente como mi casa –sonríe.

-Es tu casa, Gale –acepto sonriendo también.

-Prefiero mil veces estar cerca de ti que cualquier otra cosa –murmura colocando su mano en mi pecho.

-Voy a preparar la bañera –digo alejándome.

-Te ayudo.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al baño de mi habitación.

-Creo que podría dormir por días –se queja mientras se sienta lentamente sobre la barra donde esta el tocador.

-Es tan oportuno que aun nos quede una semana libre –digo mientras abro la llave para que la tina comience a llenarse.

-Quisiera que no fuera así, al menos en la escuela estoy todo el día contigo.

-¿Qué dices? Puedes estar todo el día conmigo aunque no estemos en clases. Y es mejor.

-¿De verdad? ¿No crees que habrá problema?

-No lo creo, por mi madre no.

-¿Y por ti?

-Gale, me encanta estar contigo, si no me gustara, no estaría aquí.

Agrego la mitad de la escancia color violeta que dice "Relax" con letra cursiva.

Me siento a un lado de Gale mientras espero a que la tina se llene.

-A veces creo que no eres real –murmura mientras coloca su mano sobre mi muslo.

Sonrío ligeramente y el también lo hace.

No termino por acostumbrarme a su sonrisa.

-¿Te quedarías a dormir en mi casa? –pregunta.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no?

-No te da miedo… estar conmigo.

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué debería?

-A mi si me da miedo estar contigo –susurra.

Me quedo en silencio sin comprender.

-Me da miedo lo que mi mente piensa, o lo que mi corazón siente. Me da miedo darme cuenta que soy capaz de muchas cosas por ti. Me da miedo… el deseo que me provocas –sus labios se estrechan y su mano comienza a subir por mi muslo-. Me da miedo el darme cuenta que el deseo me haría hacer cosas estúpidas.

Coloca su mano sobre mi rostro y se inclina para rosar nuestros labios, sin besarnos.

-Debo cerrar la llave –murmuro estúpidamente mientras me alejo.

El agua esta pocos centímetros bajo el borde.

Trato de aclarar mi mente sacudiendo mis ideas.

Tomo el bote de "sal marina" y la hecho en el agua, ahora llena de espuma.

-Huele delicioso –murmura.

-Es delicioso, de verdad. No se de donde saca estas cosas mi madre, son realmente estupendas.

-Estoy deseando meterme ya ahí.

-Bien, pues, te dejo para que te bañes. Estaré en el otro… -sus labios me silencian.

-Quédate aquí. Metete a la tina conmigo, hay suficiente espacio…

-Gale… -trato de hablar normalmente pero se me dificulta por mi respiración alterada-. No se si…

-Solo báñate conmigo, no pasara nada, no tengas miedo –susurra antes de besarme nuevamente.

-Esta bien –acepto.

-Bien –dice.

Me alejo de el lentamente.

-Da media vuelta, voy a quitarme la ropa –ordeno, el sonríe y lo hace.

Me quito primero la camisa y los calcetones. Después el pantalón y rápidamente me quito la ropa interior. Me doy media vuelta y entro a la tina lo más rápido que puedo.

El agua esta caliente, lo suficiente para que me arda muy ligeramente la piel. Me siento rápida pero cuidadosamente dejando que la espuma me vista.

-Listo –digo.

Gale se voltea y cuando me mira sonríe.

-Es mi turno –dice-. Cierra tus ojos, yo cerrare los míos, así no me dará pena.

Me rio entre dientes.

-Vale.

Cierro mis ojos.

El único sonido que escucho es el de la respiración de Gale y el horrible pitido en mis oídos.

Abro mis ojos ligeramente, muy ligeramente, solo para poder ver entre las pestañas. Gale tiene los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente abro los ojos, temiendo que Gale me descubra mirándolo.

Sus manos grandes y hermosas desabrochan su camisa y la dejan caer al suelo.

Su pecho inflado queda descubierto. Con dificultad desabrocha su pantalón, sigue teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedes decir algo? –Pregunta y cierro los ojos al instante-. Me siento nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy igual –respondo.

Abro los ojos de nuevo, Gale no los ah abierto.

Su sonrisa esta dibujada en su rostro.

Se quita su pantalón y mi vista recorre su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Vas a estirar tu mano para ayudarme a entrar –dice-. Yo te digo cuando.

-Esta bien –respondo con la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento se quita su última prenda, quedando desnudo, vestido únicamente por mi mirada.

-Tu mano –dice y la levanto, sin cerrar los ojos. Aunque el los abriera no los cerraría yo por nada del mundo.

Esta acercándose lentamente hasta mi, dejando su pubis justo frente a mi mirada. Su miembro defiende su total virilidad en todo el sentido de la palabra, le hace mucha justicia a su masculinidad física. Y pensar que ya lo tuve conmigo en muchos aspectos.

-Córrete –ordena suavemente.

Toma mi mano y entra lentamente. Cierro los ojos.

Siento la piel de su pierna cuando se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? –pregunto.

-Si –dice el.

Me mira y sonríe.

-Te ves precioso –murmura.

Estira su brazo para ponerlo sobre mis hombros, juntándome hacia el.

-Siento nudos en la espalda –trato de bromear, para romper la tención.

-Puedo darte un masaje –dice.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.

-De verdad, mira –retira su brazo de mi-. Ven acá –señala con la barbilla frente a el.

Lentamente me levanto y Gale coloca cada pierna a mis costados, rosando las mías.

Sus manos se colocan sobre mis hombros y comienza a presionar ligeramente.

Se siente tan bien que se me escapa un gemido de entre mis labios.

-Si traes nudos –dice riéndose.

-Tienes manos de ángel –digo mientras sigue presionando ese espacio entre mi cuello y mis hombros. Se siente magnifico.

-Lo se –dice el-. Te hará sentir mejor.

Acerca sus labios a mi cuello y me provoca un escalofrío mientras sus manos bajan por mis brazos.

-Gale… -digo sin aliento.

-Shhh… esta bien –susurra.

Acerca su cuerpo al mío, hasta que siento su pecho en mi espalda y su miembro en mis glúteos.

-Creo que deberíamos salir –digo cuando mi miembro comienza a erectarse.

-No –dice al instante y separa sus labios de mi cuello y sujeta con fuerza mis brazos-. No pasara nada, solo quédate conmigo.

Abraza mi cuerpo con sus anchos brazos, impidiendo que me mueva. Y junta sus piernas, haciendo que me siente sobre ellas. Suspiro entre un escalofríos cuando siento su erección bajo mis glúteos.

Gale se recuesta en la tina y me recuesta sobre el, sin zafarme de su agarre.

-Te quiero demasiado –susurra en mi oído.

-Yo también te quiero.

Dejamos que el agua caliente termine por relajar nuestros cuerpos.

No se que es mas relajante: El agua caliente con la espuma, los brazos de Gale envolviéndome, el resto de su piel rosando la mía, su respiración pegando en mi cuello o mis manos sujetando las suyas.

-Tenemos que salir –me quejo remolineándome entre sus brazos.

-No quiero salir de aquí nunca –se queja también.

-Mi madre no tardara en llegar, hay que hacerlo.

-Vale –acepta, soltándome por fin.

Se levanta lentamente, mientras la espuma se queda en su piel brillante.

-¿Cierro los ojos? –pregunto sonriendo.

-No me importa que me veas desnudo –dice y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Ambos salimos de la tina, sin atreverme a mirar hacia abajo.

-Voy a envolver tu cuerpo en una toalla, ¿Te molesta? –pregunta.

-Haslo –acepto agitándome.

Gale toma la toalla y la envuelve en mi cadera, no me atrevo a mirarlo hasta que se pone frente a mi.

-Eres… simplemente perfecto –masculla, uniendo nuestros labios.

Coloco mis brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos y el me toma de la cintura.

-Esta noche será la mejor que eh pasado en años, creo que por primera vez, ir a la cama me parece la mejor parte del día, y no es por que dormido el tiempo se pasa mas rápido.

-¿Te gusta que el tiempo pase rápido? –fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

-Antes si. Ahora quiero que se detenga para siempre.

-Para siempre, será. Entonces. –Finalizo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Y les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios! Y espero sigan haciendolo, de verdad, no saben lo bien que se siente leer lo que escriben! gracias a todos y aprovecho para desearles un feliz proximo año nuevo! Gracias por seguir aqui chicos, de verdad!

Les pido un pequeño review para saber que les parece, por favor. Gracias de nuevo! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Como han estado? espero que bien3 Este es el siguiente capitulo en esta historia que al parecer les esta gustando, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actializar, pero con la escuela, año nuevo y todo eso, no habia tenido la oportunidad! Espero les guste.

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Gale POV.**

El reloj marca las 3:11am y mis ojos comienzan a pesar. Peeta esta recostado en mi pecho, vestido únicamente con un bóxer rojo que resalta su piel blanca nívea. Aprieto mis brazos, dejándome sentir su cuerpo conmigo y me quedo dormido.

Esa noche tampoco tuve pesadillas.

Y por la mañana, cuando desperté y Peeta estaba recostado a mi lado, lo acepte por fin. Por más loco que pareciera, cada noche que pasaba con Peeta, mis pesadillas se marchaban. Pero Peeta tenía que estar dormido a mi lado, o entre mis brazos. Por que en el viaje, dos noches Peeta durmió en otra cama, separado de mí. Desperté esas dos noches por las pesadillas. Por lo menos me relajó saber que ya no despertaba gritando. Hubiera sido bochornoso.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy a la habitación donde se supone que dormí anoche.

-Buenos días, Gale –dice la señora Mellark cuando salgo de la habitación.

-Buenos días –digo, sin añadir el "señora" al que estoy acostumbrado y a ella no le gusta.

Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy saliendo de la habitación de su hijo, vestido únicamente con la parte inferior de un pijama azul de franela.

-Yo… entre para ver si Peeta estaba ya despierto –balbuceo.

-¿Y ya esta despierto? –pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

-No… es por eso que salí… para dejarlo dormir –respondo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Pues deberías despertarlo, ya es muy tarde para que siga en la cama. –añade con una sonrisa.

-Claro –digo e inclino la cabeza sonriendo, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta mientras me recargaba en ella lleno de pánico.

-¿Esta todo bien? –pregunta Peeta sentado en su cama.

-Si, todo –respondo sonriendo. Este chico me hace sonreír con el simple hecho de existir.

-No tienes color –murmura sonriendo ligeramente.

-Me eh topado con tu madre mientras salía…

-Oh.

-Has perdido el color también –me burlo. Pero era mentira. Sus mejillas brillaban de rosadas y su cabello destellaba con el sol-. Le eh dicho que venia a ver si estabas despierto, pero no lo estabas, entonces dijo que te despertara.

-Bueno, misión cumplida –se pone de pie, caminando hasta mi. Sus piernas son anchas y rechonchas, pero musculadas, igual que su torso ancho y sus brazos blancos.

-Tomare una ducha –anuncia besando mi pecho desnudo-. Nos vemos abajo.

Y salgo de la habitación antes de que no pueda resistir seguir mirándolo.

Después de ducharnos, Peeta y yo bajamos a la concina. La señora Mellark ah dejado el desayuno preparado antes de irse.

Antes de sentarnos a comer tomo a Peeta de la cintura y le doy un beso en los labios. Indefinido. Sin final.

**Peeta POV.**

-¿Crees que esté molesto? –pregunto cuando entramos por los portones de la casa de Gale.

-¿Mi tío? No lo creo –contesta-. Tiene suficiente de que preocuparse. Con la empresa, su esposa, sus cinco hijos y la maestría que intenta hacer… Además, estaba muy feliz cuando le dije que saldría de viaje con ustedes.

Sonrío.

Estaciono mi cacharro junto a los hermosos autos de Gale.

-¿Por qué tanto auto lujoso? –pregunto cuando pasamos junto al Camaro azul.

-Mi tío pensaba que los autos lujosos eran un buen regalo para los chicos. Me regalaba un en mi cumpleaños y uno en navidad. Dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que yo seguía y seguiría usando mi modesto Porshe de siempre.

-"Modesto" –repito.

-Modesto –dice el-. Costo mucho menos de lo que te imaginas.

-Apuesto a que comprarías tres de mis autos con lo que compraste ese modesto Porshe.

No contesta. Se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

Cuando vamos a subir las escaleras toma mi mano y la sujeta con fuerzas.

Suspiro.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hawthorne –detrás de la puerta nos recibe un grupo de personas. Tres mujeres vestidas elegantemente, pero con un mandil blanco y un gorrito. Una mujer de traje lujoso y peinado estético. Dos hombres de traje negro y la chica, Mariana, esta sonriendo muy ampliamente.

-Señor Mellark –dice Mariana. Me sorprende que recuerde mi apellido.

La saludo con la cabeza.

-Esperamos que su viaje haya sido satisfactorio, señor Hawthorne –dice la mujer joven elegante.

-Gracias Jodelle, fue satisfactorio.

Alcanzo a distinguir la tensión de todos y la sorpresa, al ver a Gale tomado de mi mano y sonriendo. Sobre todo por que el esta sonriendo.

-¿Podrían preparar la cena, por favor? Y llamen a mi tío, quiero que venga a cenar. –ordena Gale, amablemente.

-Por supuesto que si –contesta una de las mujeres de mandil.

-Y que traiga a toda su familia –concluye Gale, tirando de mi mano hacia las escaleras.

La formación de los empleados se rompe y cada uno toma su lugar a lo largo de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto.

-Por unas cosas a mi habitación y después a comprar un par de trajes.

-¿Trajes? –inquiero.

-Así es, hoy conocerás a mis tíos. Son mi única familia.

-Valla… ¿Y es de traje?

Sonríe.

-Digamos que si. Son buenas personas, sobre todo mi tía. Es muy humilde y ah criado a mis primos muy bien. Es una mujer honorable. Su vida antes de mi tío no fue fácil. Es mas, cuando se casaron y aun cuando tuvieron a sus dos primeros hijos, estaban en la ruina, no tenían prácticamente nada.

-Pero… ¿Tus padres siempre han tenido la empresa, no?

-Así, es… -Gale frunce los labios-. Pero mis padres no eran muy buenas personas. Por supuesto que mi tío tenía un lugar ahí, pero no suficiente. No tenía estudios y mi padre no lo ayudó mucho.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Digamos que todo cambió cuando mis padres murieron, el tubo que esforzarse para sobrellevar la empresa hasta que yo tuviera edad, según el abogado.

-¿Así que la empresa te esta esperando?

-Puede esperar toda su existencia. Mi tío hace buen trabajo y yo gano mas dinero del que puedo gastar siendo un trabajado cualquiera.

-Algún día serás adulto… y tendrás familia –digo.

-Tú eres mi familia ahora –susurra.

Coloca una mano en mi cintura y con la otra sujeta mi rostro para besarme.

Entramos a su habitación y me lleva hasta su cama.

Esa cama. Fue mi primera vez. Fue la primera vez que estaba desnudo junto a alguien más.

Sus manos desesperadas comienzan a acariciar mis piernas. Con mis manos sujeto su espalda, tratando de memorizarla con el tacto.

Cuando sus labios tocan mi cuello y mi oreja una contracción de placer tensa mi cuerpo, haciendo que pierda por completo el control de mis pensamientos y sujete sus glúteos con fuerza entre mis manos.

Gale sonríe y resopla, su aliento rosa mi oído y eso me provoca aun más.

Subo por su cintura, metiendo mis manos en su camisa y tocando su piel cálida.

Se sienta en mi pubis, dejando caer su peso sobre mi erección.

Sus ojos grises están rojizos y brillosos. Sus labios entre abiertos y su cabello despeinado.

Desabrocha su camisa hasta quitársela y al mismo tiempo yo retiro la mía.

Deja caer su peso de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento, rosando nuestros torsos desnudos.

Mueve sus caderas rítmicamente, frotando nuestros miembros mientras con su mano acaricia mi pecho y sus labios se mueven junto a los míos.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, se deja caer a un lado mío, con sus manos tapando su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto jadeando y apoyando mi codo en la cama.

-No puedo resistirlo –responde el, con dificultad.

-Entonces no lo resistas –digo, colocando mi mano en su pecho.

Su mano baja hasta la mía, sujetándola con fuerza.

-Tengo que hacerlo –murmura.

Me quedo en silencio, sintiendo su piel bajo mi palma y sus dedos entre los míos.

-Nunca eh… nunca lo eh hecho con nadie –admite, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-La última vez, en esta cama, lo hicimos muy bien –respondo con una sonrisa.

Sus labios se curvan y sus ojos brillantes de excitación me miran.

-No lo hicimos –dice.

-Casi lo hicimos –corrijo.

-No es lo mismo. Hacerlo seria diferente. Podemos… lastimarnos.

-No me importa que me lastimes en el acto –acepto mientras acaricio su pecho, hasta su cuello.

-Estas dando por hecho que te lastimare.

-Y no me importaría en lo absoluto.

**Gale POV.**

Cuando su cuerpo robusto y pequeño queda debajo del mío puedo sentir ese único placer por el cual estaría dispuesto a vender mi alma al diablo. Literalmente.

Sus manos cálidas acarician mi espalda, con desesperación, mientras sus delicados labios se acoplan muy lentamente a los míos.

La ultima vez que estuve así con el, deje que el deseo explotara, casi sin disfrutarlo; ahora que puedo sentirlo de verdad, ahora que es mi corazón quien esta dando los pasos, la situación es incomparable. Trato de hacer que el tiempo pase lento, pero es imposible. Todo parece ir más rápido.

Acaricio su rostro, sus brazos, su cintura, sus muslos; dejo que nuestro calor corporal se vuelva uno solo.

Peeta se mueve incomodo debajo de mi y lo ayudo a quedar bocabajo. Admiro su espalda desnuda, sus glúteos, sus piernas, y depuse dejo caer mi cuerpo lentamente sobre el, tratando que mi miembro quede entre sus glúteos antes de regresar para besarlo incómodamente en esta posición.

-Hazlo –murmura entre mis labios.

No logro encontrar mi voz en mi interior, pero trato de seguir mis instintos corporales. Elevo ligeramente la cadera y lentamente voy entrando en el.

Su cuerpo se pone rígido, sus manos sujetan con fuerza el edredón de mi colchón y me obligo a parar.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto agitado.

-Maravilloso –contesta tartamudeando.

Lentamente, tratando de que sea sencillo para el, dejo caer mi cuerpo, entrando por completo, formando una sola persona.

Y fue este momento el más maravilloso de mi vida, no por el gran placer que me provocaba, si no por que mi corazón se sentía mas vivo que nunca, cada palpitar lanzaba una mágica corriente que salía por todos mis poros, incluso sentía las inesperadas ganas de llorar.

Me moví lentamente, pero aun así Peeta soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –volví a preguntarle.

Gira ligeramente su rostro y me recuesto para besarlo, aunque esta tenso.

Saco mi erección de su interior y el protesta.

Lo muevo con fuerza girándolo en la cama y me recuesto sobre su pecho, besando sus labios débiles y temblorosos.

-No quiero lastimarte…

-No me lastimas. Jamás lo haces y jamás lo harás.

Acaricio sus mejillas rosadas y beso una vez más sus labios.

De nuevo, intento entrar en el con delicadeza, elevando sus caderas con mis manos, sujetándolo con fuerza.

La mirada de Peeta se pierde en un infinito que no deja más que ver el placer que esta sintiendo. Absorbo un gemido que estaba apunto de salir de su garganta con un beso en los labios.

Comienzo a moverme lentamente, dejando que las reacciones de Peeta me dijeran que hacer, pero entre besos, caricias, gemidos de ambos, placer, agitación y palpitares intensos, lo ultimo en lo que pude poner atención fue en seguir moviéndome rítmicamente y cada vez con mas libertad.

Cuando sentí que iba a terminar, junté mis labios con los de Peeta y cuando sus manos tocaron mi mejilla y su lengua entro en mi boca, con un sentimiento tan intenso que me provoco un dolor en el abdomen y lagrimas en los ojos, termine en un orgasmo perfecto.

Me desplomo sobre Peeta y el envuelve mi espalda con su brazos, apretándome fuertemente.

Se escapa una risa de mis labios.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta.

-Magnifico –respondo apoyándome con mis manos para mirarlo-. ¿Y tú?

-Mas magnifico que tu.

Comienzo a besarlo y dejo que nuestros cuerpos se separen.

Sigo besándolo, acariciando su cuerpo.

-Quiero… -murmuro-. Que lo hagas tú también…

Sus labios se detienen entre mis besos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta.

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo –susurro, juntando nuestros labios-. Que me hagas el amor.

Sus manos se detienen justo en mi cintura y sus labios dejan de moverse de nuevo.

-Yo no… no puedo hacerlo.

-Si puedes –mascullo rosando nuestros labios.

-Pero nunca lo eh hecho…

-Yo tampoco, Peeta, quiero ser tuyo.

Junto nuestros labios nuevamente y acaricio su muslo lentamente y tomo su erección con mi mano.

Un gemido sale de su garganta y entra a la mía.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunta nervioso.

-Completamente –respondo sonriendo.

Me separo de su cuerpo y me recuesto a su lado.

-Hazlo –ordeno.

Le doy la espalda y me recuesto sobre mi hombro derecho.

Siento el cuerpo de Peeta junto a mi espalda, sus manos en mi abdomen y sus labios junto a mi oído.

-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? –susurra.

-Podrás –aseguro y giro mi rostro para besarlo.

Siento su miembro en mis glúteos, sujeta mi abdomen con fuerza y comienza a entrar lentamente.

Su miembro es la parte del cuerpo más viril que Peeta pueda tener, es una obra de arte, puedo asegurarlo. Tan maravilloso que no podría resistir un día de mi vida sin ello.

Mis manos se cierran inesperadamente en puño cuando el miembro de mi Peeta queda completamente dentro de mi, su pubis se pega a mis glúteos, su pecho a mi espalda, su mano derecha a mi estomago y sus piernas entre las mías.

Debo de admitir que siento un dolor intenso cada que Peeta se mueve. Pero el lo soporto por mi, yo podre hacerlo por el.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, muy lentamente, el dolor iba convirtiéndose en placer. Justo en mi interior, había un placer mas intenso del que podría imaginar. Como un placer oculto, secreto, dentro de mí, un placer que solo Peeta podía tocar, un placer que Peeta estaba tocando en este momento.

Giro mi rostro cuando siento sus tiernos labios en mi mejilla y comienzo a besarlo.

La mano de Peeta comienza a descender, acaricia mi erección y mueve su mano con cada embestida.

Siento de nuevo como se aproxima mi clímax, entre la penetración tan majestuosa que hace Peeta y su mano delicada que se mueve friccionando mi miembro.

Es casi inexplicable el momento en que me envuelvo en un orgasmo, mas intenso que el anterior, con mas placer del que tenia permitido sentir.

Los siguientes segundos fueron mágicos, no hubo dolor, no hubo nada más que regocijo interior.

Me sentí casi culpable cuando "regrese" al mundo y me di cuenta que Peeta también había terminado. Sentí como si hubiera cometido una falta de respeto hacia el, al olvidarme de todo por completo, pero sus besos me regresaron al placer.

Se separa de mí y me recuesto en su pecho, acariciando sus vellos obscuros.

-Eres la cosa mas maravillosa del universo entero –murmuro sin despegar mi mejilla de su pectoral derecho.

-No soy una cosa –dice entre risas ligeras.

Y sonrío. Y quiero reírme. Gritarle al mundo lo feliz que soy.

Decirles a todos que eh encontrado el mayor tesoro que alguien pueda imaginarse.

Pero hago algo mejor, elevo mi rostro y beso al chico que me devolvió mi vida entera.

**Peeta POV.**

-Bienvenidos, señor y señora Hawthorne –Es mariana quien abre la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

El tío de Gale se parece mucho a el. Es alto, blanco y con facciones masculinas y toscas, con ojos grises y cabello obscuro.

Su esposa, que camina detrás de el sonriendo ampliamente, es de tez aceitunada, de cabello negro rizado, y ojos obscuros.

-Gale –exclama la mujer, con una sonrisa tan amplia que prácticamente se sale de su rostro. Esta feliz, nunca había visto a una mujer tan feliz.

Se abrazan por un instante antes de que Gale regrese a mi lado.

-Tía, tío, el es Peeta –Gale me presenta formalmente a ellos.

Ahora agradezco que me haya obligado a aceptar el traje que compro para mí.

El señor Hawthorne viste un traje blanco elegante y la señora Hawthorne un vestido ajustado color rosa.

-Señor y señora Hawthorne –digo, saludándolos.

-Me da gusto conocerte al fin –dice ella, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío –contesto.

Por la puerta entran cinco personas más y me hacen sonreír.

-Peeta, el es Terry, mi primo mayor –el chico es alto, mas alto que Gale, con un cabello rubio despeinado que cae por su frente. Es hermoso, como Gale.

-Que tal –dice el y estrecha mi mano. Le devuelvo la sonrisa al instante.

-Ellas son Natalie y Nancy, las gemelas.

-Hola –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo y suelto una ligera risa.

-Mi primo Sebastián –El se parece mas a su madre, tez aceitunada, cabello rizado y negro, pero con ojos grises. Y también parece ser de nuestra edad.

-Hola –lo saludo.

-Hola –dice el, estrechando nuestras manos.

-Y la pequeña Aida –Gale se pone en cuclillas para que la niña se acerque a el.

Tendrá unos cinco años máximo y es igual de hermosa que sus hermanos.

-La cena esta servida –anuncia una de las empleadas.

Noto que el señor Hawthorne esta sorprendido, no le quita la mirada a Gale en ningún momento.

Llegamos al gran comedor, donde todos cabemos y aun sobran lugares.

Gale le da el lugar de la cabecera a su tío y se sienta en la silla a mano derecha, yo a su izquierda. Los demás toman sus lugares, con los platos de comida ya servidos.

-Kendra –Gale llama a la mujer de mandil que esta sirviendo un líquido rojizo en todas las copas.

-¿Si señor? –pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-Sirve ocho copas mas, y llama a todos, que nos acompañen a cenar.

-Muchas gracias señor, pero no es necesario. La señorita Jodelle Paris esta trabajando en el despacho, el señor Fernando esta en los portones con el señor Leonard. Y Jazmín y Yomaira están terminando de limpiar la cocina. Ustedes disfruten su cena, nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

-¿No esta aquí Mariana? –inquiere Gale, dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Si señor, la señorita Mariana esta ayudando a su madre en la cocina.

-Bueno, entonces, servirás las copas que te dije, llamaras a Leonard y Fernando por la bocina, iras por Jazmín y Yomaira, y que Mariana valla a hablarle a Jodelle. Hay comida suficiente y espacios suficientes.

Nadie mas en la mesa dice nada.

-Si señor, gracias –contesta la mujer, sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

Un largo silencio se extiende por toda la habitación, ni siquiera la pequeña Aida esta hablando.

-Y, Gale, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? –la señora Hawthorne es la primera en romper el silencio, pero sigue siendo incomodo. Ahora todos miran a Gale.

-México es increíble, creo que es el mejor viaje que eh hecho en mi vida, de hecho, querría saber si la empresa nos podría patrocinar otro viaje... ¿Tío? –Gale lo mira, sonriendo.

El señor Hawthorne suelta una risa para después decir:

-Puedo hacerlo.

Y con eso comienza a sentirse el ambiente un poco menos incomodo.

Poco a poco las conversaciones comienzan en la mesa.

Primero las gemelas me preguntan a donde fuimos, Terry se integra a la plática junto con Gale. El señor y la señora Hawthorne conversan entre ellos y poco a poco Sebastián también va entrando.

Hubo otro silencio, un poco incomodo, cuando llegaron los empleados a la mesa. La que se sentía más cómoda era Jodelle Paris, la mujer elegante que trabaja para Gale.

La cena comienza hasta que todos están sentados, no parece la cena que me imagine, en donde todos comían en silencio y nadie hablaba. Hay conversaciones por todos lados. Incluso Gale metió a Mariana a la conversación. Las que se sienten más distanciadas son las tres mujeres de limpieza, pero conversan entre ellas, junto con los hombres y a veces Paris, pero esta última mantiene más conversaciones con el señor y la señora Hawthorne que con todos los demás.

La cena concluye y solo nos quedamos sentados la familia de Gale y yo.

-Gracias por la cena, Gale. Pronto tendrán que ir ustedes a acompañarnos a nosotros. –dice la señora Hawthorne cuando están por marcharse.

Los primos de Gale se despidieron de nosotros y planearon un fin de semana en el campo, parece ser que tienen una casa en una colina cerca de aquí.

Gale y su tío mantienen una conversación separados de nosotros y después ellos se marchan.

Cuando la puerta se cierra Gale me toma entre sus brazos y me besa en los labios.

-¿Fue bien?

-Que dices, fue perfecto, tu tío no te quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Creo que nunca me había visto así.

-Pues se había perdido de una persona magnifica.

Vuelve a besarme en los labios y junta nuestros cuerpos con fuerza.

-Creo que debería irme a casa –susurro.

-Antes de irte se me ocurre algo mejor.

Mete su mano entre mi pantalón y acaricia mi pubis.

-Gale –reprocho avergonzado-. Alguien puede vernos.

-Entonces vamos a la habitación.

-Okay.

-Bien –concluye para besarme nuevamente.

* * *

Que les pareció este capitulo? espero les haya gustado! No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, si? :3

Gracias a todos los que leen estas historias, gracias a TributeRusher por que tiene aquí mucho tiempo y no se ah aburrido, gracias a los anónimos y a los que no dejan comentario, por que se que están ahí, y quizá les guste mi escritura.

Dejen sus comentarios, por favor, me gusta saber que opinan, bueno, malo, como sea. Ustedes me leen, yo quiero leerlos a ustedes. Gracias!

Review, review, review3


End file.
